Where I Can't Follow?
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: "...your storms have warn me out, I've been chasing you up and down just incase you need me. I could give up and let your troubles have you, It's hard to love the stranger you've turned into..." Sequel to Into Your Arms
1. Chapter 1

_So got all of your reviews and PMs and I thank you for you nice words. Like I promised here is the first part of the sequel._

:)

* * *

"I win!" he chuckled, flipping her over on her back and trapping her hands by her head. A feeling building up inside of her that made her grow nervous. The look in his eyes announcing that he wanted her, the feeling of his hands touching her making her honestly want him and the growl in his voice making her know whatever she wanted to do, he wouldn't say no. And there were definitely parts of her that were aching for him, she couldn't help it.

She wanted him.

"And no!" she squealed, gripping onto his shoulders and pushing him back. "We aren't playing that game," she informed him and he growled. "But I want to," she leaned down about to kiss him, him lifting his chin and she giggled jerking back. "But we aren't…"

"You are being a straight up tease," he groaned, her giggle vibrating through his ears as she threw herself off the bed.

"I am not a tease," she swayed over to the chair in the corner of his room and grabbed her jacket. Pulling it on and very aware of him just watching her, _glaring,_ but watching her. "I'll call you when I get off work, ok?" she gripped his chin and tilted his head back to look at her. "Bye babe," she leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"Have a good day," he said and she nodded, giving him a sweet innocent smile that made his skin tingle. Offering a wave as she headed out of his room. "I love you, you know?" he called making her freeze.

"Yeah," she rested her head against the doorframe smiling at him. "I know," she gave him a wink, grabbing her purse and heading out the room. Her flipping her hair back as she moved down the steps of the descent size apartment and towards the front door. "Later Clay," she waved, walking out the door.

"Later," he gave a wave, not tearing his eyes from the video game before him.

"_Fucking shit!" _

"Guess things didn't go well," Lucas laughed, walking into the living room from the kitchen, tossing his roommate a drink.

"Poor guy," Clay chuckled, popping the tab of his coke and taking a sip.

"That girl drives me completely insane!" the large brunette came storming down the steps.

"Dude, chill out…" Clay shook his head at his friend.

"Seven months Clayton, I have not had sex in _seven _months," he explained, no getting why no one seemed to understand that fact. "Seven months!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"Lee, you really care about Billie…"

"Yeah, out of all the girls in this damn town how come I fell for the one who is a virgin?" he questioned honestly not getting it. Billie was fine doing everything else, she was _great _at everything else, but she just wouldn't let it go all the way.

"It's just sex Lee, not that big of a deal," Lucas teased, the dark hair boy sending him such an intense glare he felt the heat from the fire in his eyes.

"What do you know? You are getting it every day, sometimes more than once," he hissed, very aware of what he hears on a regular basis in his apartment. He swore he didn't know how Lucas got anything done with the amount of time he spent in the bedroom.

"Hey…" Clay warned, not wanting to hear that. "Watch it."

"It's true!" he threw his hands up, dropping down on the couch and hugging his pillow. "Think it'd only be fair you share the wealth…" he grumbled and the blonde's eyes narrowed on him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, Brooke loves me…you should be a good friend and graciously offer me at least _one_ time," he shrugged and the blonde honestly couldn't help but laugh.

"You want me to _share _my girlfriend?"

"One time!" Lee repeated. "I mean Billie won't get mad if it's Brooke, because she loves her. So I think we should try and see how it plays out."

"Alright Lee," he stood shaking his head. "You shoot that angle with her and see what happens," he laughed, thinking his friend's logic was so out there.

"You would never cheat on Billie," he heard Clay say as he headed up the stairs to his room.

"I know," Lee frowned, sinking back into the couch. "Damn it," he groaned and Lucas chuckled, turning the handle on his door and pushing it open.

"Hey love," he smiled, shutting the door behind him as he stepped inside. His girl sitting on his bed with books scattered around her, her hair pulled up into a messy bun and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Such a look of concentration he felt guilty disturbing her.

"Hey…" she worried on her bottom lip, all the words before her starting to run together.

"How's the studying coming?" he walked over to the bed and crawled up behind her.

"It's…it's happening…" she grumbled, Lucas sliding his hands over her shoulders and started to massage the tension in them. "That feels good," her head dropped, enjoying the feeling of his hands. His thumbs working a spot right between shoulder blades and she swore it was the best feeling in the world. "What was Lee bitching about?" she questioned, rolling her head to the side and hearing him swear just a minute ago.

"Oh…" the blonde chuckled, adjusting his position on the bed to get better access to her. "Billie still isn't giving him any."

"Good for her," she closed her eyes and nodded. "If she isn't ready then she shouldn't do it, he shouldn't rush it on her."

"Yeah," his finger knocked away loose hair and looked at the mark on her sweet skin. "I don't think he is," he whispered, stroking the scar and frowning. He knew she didn't think about it that much, she grew up and moved on; he however still had issues every time he saw it. The thought of someone hurting her still made his stomach churn. "But…" he cleared his throat, quickly shaking his head of the thought. "He thinks _logically_ it is only fair for me to offer him one night with you…"

"He does, huh?" she raised a brow and he nodded.

"Says if we have it all the time, it's only fair he gets it at least once."

"Well I guess if it's just one time," she shrugged and his eyes playfully narrowed on her. "What?" she turned her body to face him. "It is only fair… and it is Lee," she stated, holding the look on him a moment before breaking into a grin.

"You are the furthest from funny," he told her, letting go of her and pulling back a little to look at her.

"You find me adorable," she teased, turning around to face him and climbing up onto his lap. Her arms snaking around his neck and dropping her mouth down for a gentle kiss.

"Only a little…" his arms rested around her and her head dropped against his. Breathing in a deep breath as her eyes fluttered shut. "You tired?"

"Exhausted," she admitted and he nodded. "But I need a shower before we head out tonight…"

"Why don't we just stay in?" he suggested, knowing you get her to lay down she will fall asleep and honestly thinking it was probably best for her.

"No," she shook her, playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. "I'm so tired of being locked in my room studying. Plus, if I don't go out soon Clay might kick me. I mean when did he become the fun one and I become the nerd?"

"Well if it helps you are the cutest nerd I've ever seen," he joked, pushing up her glasses and she laughed. "You sure you're ok? That you're just tired?" he asked, thinking there was just something off about her. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was just a feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave him another kiss, it being rough enough to make his mind shut off anything else. Her nails slid up to grip in his hair and he growled, tightening his arms around her slim waist.

Lucas growling when he had to break their kiss to tug her shirt over her head, dropping his mouth to nip at her collar bone and her head dropped back.

"God I love that," she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as he worked on that one spot she loved so much. Lucas pulling back long enough for Brooke to yank his shirt over his head and then slam her mouth back into his. "Shower now?" she suggested, feeling the tingle running down her spine.

"Mhmm…" he agreed, thinking nothing sounded better as he stood from his bed, her legs wrapping around his waist and he started to shuffle his feet to his bathroom.

"Hey Luke, what time-" the door flew up and the couple pulled apart to glance at the body before them.

"Hey Lee…" Brooke awkwardly bit down on her swollen bottom lip and Lucas sent him a look he honestly couldn't read.

"Can we help you?" Lucas raised a brow, Brooke tapping his shoulder to put her down but his grip just tightened around her.

"Seriously?" the dark haired boy raised his brow, running his eyes up and down the couple and Brooke gave an innocent shrug.

"We were just going to shower before we went out tonight," she explained and Lee sent out a glare.

"Man, fuck you two," Lee growled gripping the door knob and slamming the door shut, not before yelling, "Assholes!"

"Poor guy," Brooke laughed, "He is so sexually frustrated…"

"Yeah and I'm going to be frustrated if we don't get this show on the road," he explained and the brunette girl let out a giggle.

"Then let's go baby," she smirked, crashing her lips into his and biting down on his lip, him releasing a growl before walking into his bathroom and kicking the door shut.

* * *

"Lee…" Brooke glanced in the rearview mirror at the pouting boy in the back. Toying with Lucas's hand as it rested on her thigh and he drove. "Bubben…" she frowned; using the nickname she had for some reason gave to all her friends. She didn't know why, it was like a mix of words where she went to say _baby_ and it mixed with _button_ because she was playing with Lily and it just popped out Bubben and it stuck.

Stuck more with Lee because to her it was like an innocent word. Lee to her was as innocent as they came.

"Is Billie meeting us here?" she wondered and he just shrugged making Lucas laugh and shake his head. "I bet she is going to look pretty."

"As she always does," he stared out the window and Clay rolled his eyes as he let out a snicker with his best friend.

"Lee," she twisted in her chair and Lucas's hand traveled a bit upward. "Sweetie, if Billie doesn't mind I will have sex with you…" she said and he lit up like a kid on Christmas as Lucas let out a weird sound in his throat.

"Really?" Lee shifted in his seat to look at her. "Because she loves you Brooke…you know she won't say no."

"I'm sure she won't," Brooke agreed. "However, how do you think she would feel if the boy she loved had sex with someone else? Even if it was me?" she questioned and he frowned sinking back in his chair. "I mean to her it would seem you're just looking for one thing…but if she doesn't care, you know I will," she winked pulling around to face the front and loving the grin on her boyfriend's face.

"Lee…" Clay turned his head to look at his friend. "You know you wouldn't ever cheat on Billie."

"I'm aware!" he tossed his hand up knowing he would never go through with it. He might joke and laugh about it but he knows if it ever came to it he couldn't. He really loved Billie. And though he was as frustrated as they came, he never felt like this for a girl before. Yes he wanted to have sex, but he just wanted to have sex with his girlfriend. "Bet she is going to look gorgeous though," he grinned a bit. "She said she was going to wear that blue dress that hugs all those curves of hers perfectly," he licked his lips excited. "Damn it…" he cursed and the car laughed as Lucas pulled into the parking lot.

"There's Nathan and Haley," Clay nodded as he climbed out of the car and Lee followed. Lucas getting out and walking over to the passenger side as he pulled open the door.

"You look gorgeous, love," he informed her as he watched her check her reflection in the mirror. "Plus who you trying to impress in there?" he nodded his head toward the club and she rolled her eyes.

"No one…I'm just saying if I walk in with you, I need to look at good as I can," she smirked, pulling her licenses out of her wallet and her lip gloss and eyeliner from her purse. "I want to make all the girls in there that are going to hate me for having you, see why I have you," she shrugged, slapping her hand in his large one that was holding out for her.

"Almost five years together and you still worried I'm going to leave you?" he raised a brow not getting that.

"No…I know you aren't going to leave me," she told him quickly knowing that wouldn't happen. "But sometimes girls at school make comments, give looks," she shrugged. "Comment on they don't know how Mr. Gorgeous Lucas Scott dates little ole me."

"Baby," he turned her to face him as she glanced down. Hating how someone he looked at as so strong and confident in herself can be so insecure at the same time. "Who says that?"

"Just people…" she mumbled biting her lip. "I know you aren't going to leave me Lucas. I know what you feel for me," she told him hating that look that flashed through his eyes. "Just some people don't get it…"

"That's because they are jealous bitches and they need to just leave you alone," his temper flared and she grinned biting her bottom lip.

"Lucas…"

"God I hate girls!" he growled and she laughed shaking her head.

"Lucas, you know I'm a girl right?" she kinked her brow and swayed her body closer to him.

"Yeah but you don't count," he flipped his hand at her and she let out a scuff and jaw dropped. "You know what I mean…"

"Yeah Boyfriend I do," she pushed up on her toes for a kiss.

"Come on. Let's go find everyone so I can get in this place and show off my gorgeous girl," his arm draped over her shoulder as they walked through the parking lot. Her heels clicking all of the way to the building as she curled her body into his warm one and skipped up the curb.

"Hey gorgeous girl," Brooke smiled looking up to see her best friend.

"Hey!" Haley grinned throwing her arms around her neck. "How are you?"

"Great, how was the beach?" she ran her eyes over her tanned best friend and wanted to smack her. "Hate your tan ass…hope it started off as a burn…"

"It didn't," the blonde informed her with a laugh.

"But where is Billie?" she scanned her eyes around for her friend.

"Well her company is working this event," she explained. Billie interned for some fancy event planning company that is constantly throwing parties and shows. That was actually where Lee met her; he was at some club and tried terribly to flirt his way in. Billie thought he was cute, didn't let him in but did let him take her for coffee when she got off. Ever since then they all got to know Billie and has always been so sweet by getting them all in. After she realized Lee wasn't crazy. "So she has to work the door for about an hour than she gets to come hang out with us."

"Oh gotcha," she looped her arm through her friend's as they walked towards the entrance. Glancing up to see the guys paused at the door laughing at something the dark haired girl was saying. "She is so cute…"

"I know…for once I completely approve of Lee's choice in girls…" Haley said making both girls laugh. "Way better than Gaby," she commented and Brooke let out a noise of disgust at the comment of the girl she hated. How she weaseled her way into her sweet Lee's life she will never know.

"Brooke! Haley!" Billie wiggled through the guys to move toward her friends. "Hey!"

"Hey baby," Haley gave her a hug before Brooke. "Don't you look all professional," she commented as Billie did a small dip. "I love that dress…"

"Thank you, Lee got it for me," she did a spin to show it off. "Wait…" she touched the headset in her ear to hear her boss making a comment about someone who was about to arrive. "Yes sir," she clicked the mute so he didn't hear anything she said after that. "But I have to get back to work. Trying to get everything done so I can get in there…"

"Well hurry," Haley winked, holding out her arm to get the snap on band and grabbing Nathan's hand to skip inside.

"And there you go love bug," Billie snapped one on Brooke's slim wrist.

"You going to be off soon?" Lee wondered standing beside his girl.

"Yeah, I'll come find you when I'm done," she pushed up for a quick kiss. "Have fun but behave," she warned with a tease and he chuckled giving her a wink. "But Lucas…" she caught the blonde's hand and his brows scrunched confused. "Can I talk to you alone for just a sec?" she asked and he and his friends shared a look.

Yeah of course he and Billie got along. He honestly liked the hell out of her but they weren't really _talk alone_ friends. They didn't really hangout unless it was a group setting.

"Umm…" he tossed a look at Brooke before back at the girl in front of him. "Sure…" he let go of Brooke's hand as he started to follow Billie down the sidewalk.

"I know this is random," she laughed a bit grabbing her clip board and flipping through the pages. "I just…I wanted to show you something," she scanned the board before landing on a name. "This…" she turned the board and his eyes narrowed down. "His dad made a huge donation… I just…I thought maybe you would want to know he was inside," she chewed her lip looking at him as she watched his normal cool blue eyes turned a dark storming gray.

"Yeah…thanks Billie…"

"I mean it's a big place," she told him and he nodded. "And I honestly didn't know he was going to be here until he showed up. I didn't even know he was on the list," she rushed to tell him. "Otherwise I wouldn't have suggested you all come."

"It's ok Billie…like you said it's a big place," he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks for the heads up…"

"No problem," she offered a half tight lipped smile as she followed him back towards the door. Stopping to talk to Lee as he passed and walked toward the girl waiting for him at the door.

"What was that about?" Brooke wondered not liking the weird look on her boyfriend's face.

"Nothing…just a question about Lee's birthday," he lied and knew she knew it too as they walked inside. Lucas thanking quickly when she let it dropped.

"This place is cool," Brooke looked around the large club with the loud music blasting and colorful lights flashing all around them. "You going to dance with me?" she teased.

"Maybe later, right now I need to talk to Clay a second…"

"Ok…" she pushed up to give him a sweet kiss. "I'm going to go get a drink with Haley and Nathan… I'll meet you at the table."

"Umm…" his hand remained tight in hers when she started to walk away.

"Lucas…" she let out a small laugh as her brows pulled together. "It's right there…" she pointed to the bar on the other side of the room. "You can go that long without me," she pushed up to give him a kiss and stepped away. Lucas watching her walk through the crowd of people and reached their friends. His eyes searching around for his best friend before heading over and letting him know that bit of information.

* * *

"Why you so tense Clayton?" Haley tapped her friend on the nose and he pulled back.

"I'm not tense…" he shrugged casually taking a sip of his drink. His eyes scanning around the building on search for the one person he wanted to find. Well not _wanted _but knew if he saw him he could keep him on lock and not worry he might pop up randomly.

"You're a little tense," Brooke agreed, dropping her head to Lucas's as she sat in his lap. "You both are…" she played with the small blonde hairs tossing a look between the two favorite boys of her life.

"Maybe you two are just a little drunk," Nathan reasoned not thinking they were tense. "How many shots did you two do again?"

"We aren't drunk," Haley covered her hand to his mouth as she hushed him. "You two are just being weird," she wiggled her fingers at them and biting on her straw. "Weird boys weird," she sung out and Brooke giggled lifting her straw up and down in her drink as the ice rattled.

"You're being weird," Nathan shook his head, getting caught off guard when his girl fell forward and hooked her mouth hard on his.

"Well," Clay twisted in the booth. "She is one of those drunks," he teased knowing whenever Haley got really drunk she just attacked Nathan like they were in private. She always said that wasn't true but it so was. She couldn't help it. She was just a very touchy lovey drunk. "But I'm going to head to the bathroom," he stood up giving the blonde a look he understood.

"Oh Bubba can you get me another one!" she shook her glass at him and he chuckled shaking his head as he walked down the steps into the large crowd. "I love these…" she said around the straw and Lucas shook his head.

"What are they?" he wondered and she shrugged.

"The bartender said they were the top seller and his own little mix of random stuff," she explained looking at the blue liquid. "Try it…" she shoved it to his mouth as he took a small sip.

"Not bad," he cringed a bit thinking it was very girlie tasting. "Not my favorite, but see why you girls like it."

"Yeah well you_ never_ drink," she flipped her hand at him. "You don't know what's good…"

"I do too know what's good," his hand slid up her thigh and she grinned leaning into give him a kiss. "Are you having fun tonight?"

"I am…and we should go dance…" she gripped her hand in his and was a little surprise when he didn't groan and moan about it.

"Sure baby girl," he took the glass and sat it on the table. "Let's go dance…"

"Yay!" she jumped up and started tugging him toward the dance floor. Lucas chuckling at his girlfriend. She loved dancing, why he never knew because he hated it. However she loved it and honestly he would do whatever she wanted to make her happy.

* * *

"Ok…" Brooke breathed in deep, trying to gain back her breathing patterns. "I'm tired…"

"Thank god," he grumbled and she giggled lacing her fingers through his.

"Why are you pouting?" she spun to face him. "You just stand there and have me do all the work," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I also get assholes staring at you," he informed her, knowing the looks his girl received drove him nuts. What she said earlier about girls looking at him making sense. He knew she wouldn't stray, that thought never even crossed his mind but he just really didn't like watching the looks she received. "And I don't want to get in a fight tonight or I get in trouble," he pouted and she laughed pushing up on her toes.

"You have been very good tonight…"

"I have. I've even danced and you know how much I hate dancing," he waved his hand towards the dance floor and loved the spark in her eyes as she threw her head back laughing.

"I love you," she gripped his shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. His hand getting lost in her damp locks and gripped tight. Over the years him clearly getting over his hate for PDA as he pushed her up against the rail and she let out a moan.

"Baby…" his body jerked back when her small hand started to slide into his jean pocket. "None of that…" he warned and she giggled again, her eyes slightly glazed over from her drunken state.

"But didn't you want your reward?" she kinked a brow and he swallowed the large lump that formed from her smirk.

"Later…when I know Lee can hear us," he teased and she laughed slapping his chest.

"Be nice…"

"Always," he brushed his lips once again gently across hers. "But I'm going to get me a drink, want another one?"

"Yes, please…" she sung out and he laughed shaking his head.

"Alright love, I'll be right back," he pressed a final kiss to her lips and moved through the crowd of sweaty bodies towards the bar. Tossing a glance at her to find her still at the table and not wondering as he went to order.

"You two are ridiculous," Billie laughed, brushing back her hair as Brooke dropped down beside her.

"We are perfect," she got a dreamy look as she gazed at her boyfriend. "And I love that little shit," she admitted and the girls laughed as he sent her a wink. "And he is so getting lucky tonight…"

"Down girl," Haley laughed at her friend's growl.

"I can't help it. I think I have a problem," she confessed and Haley shared a look with Billie before busting out laughing. "No it's true!"

"Having sex with your boyfriend isn't a problem, Brooke."

"But I want to…all the time," she spoke the last words slowly and the girls again busted out laughing. "I've never been like that with anyone before."

"It must be good then, huh?" Billie chewed on her straw as she questioned. "Having sex? Or I mean Lucas and sex," she shrugged and the old friends shared a look before looking back at the girl they've really grown to like.

"It's great because I was ready," Brooke explained. "If I wasn't, I'd be so nervous I wouldn't enjoy it. Trust me; I've been that way before."

"Was Lucas the only other guy you had been with other than…" she trailed off not really knowing how well Brooke took talking about her ex.

"No," she shook her head with a frown. "I wish he was my first but he was my third and I will quickly tell anyone as much as I wish he was my first, I don't regret my second," she rushed to make that fact known. Knowing to this day as much as she loved the blonde hair blue eyed boy she didn't once regret Michael.

Never would.

"I just don't know if I'm ready," she admitted. "I mean there are times when I don't think I can stand it anymore, because I love him, I really do. However we get in a moment and its great and I want him but I just hit this wall…this wall that shoots up and I can't."

"You don't have to _ever _explain to anyone why you aren't ready," Haley told her quickly. Honestly being there, Nathan was her first, her first and only and she had been Billie before. She had hit that wall and pushed him back and he never pushed it. Never tried to rush her and would just always tell her when she was ready, then he would be ready.

"Plus between you and me," Brooke leaned real close as if sharing a secret. "Lee _loves_ the fact you haven't with anyone else before. Tells me all the time he thinks you are an _angel_," she informed her and Billie blushed.

"Well he knows that isn't _always _true," she smirked and the girls let out a giggle. "What? A virgin doesn't mean I don't do things for him, it's only fair."

"More power to you girl," Brooke waved her hand at her friend. "I honestly do that as _little _as possible…"

"Seriously?" Haley questioned, not knowing there was much Brooke and Lucas didn't do often. "You two are like animals..."

"I don't care, I hate that," she cringed thinking about it. "He gets it, like, once every birthday or something," she joked and the girls laughed rolling their eyes. "Trust me, he starts hinting at it and I just give him sex instead. Win win for all," she shrugged thinking it was that easy. Why guys preferred _that_ over just sex was beyond her.

"Yeah, but if you don't do that for him, he won't ever do it for you. Honestly there are times I like it better when Nathan does that then sex. But we have to trade off…"

"Yes but you see girls the difference is my boy _enjoys _doing that," she informed them and a few brows raised. "I have a scar," in her drunken haze she didn't feel the pain of it like she normally does. "It's from my ex and right here," she twisted her leg to point where it was. "Lucas likes giving it a lot of attention. And when he sees it, it kinda sets him off and he does all he can to make me not think about that time. Yet what he doesn't know is I honestly don't think about it at all anymore."

"How long have you two been together again?" Billie asked quietly, never knowing Lucas was so compassionate. She obviously knew he was crazy about Brooke, even though she had never heard him vocalize his love for her, the look he gave her made that clear. But she didn't know he was so upset all the time about her ex. She heard what had happened some, not much but enough from what Lee knew.

"Well I guess only four years, but we have been _together_," she paused and her friend knowing, she heard all about the start of the young couple. "For almost five now."

"And still stupid over each other," Haley teased and her friend gave her a shove.

"This coming from the married girl at eighteen," she teased her friend who got married to Nathan right after graduation. Not that it shocked anyone, the two had been together since damn sixth grade, well minus that year their junior year where Haley moved and they broke up, but as soon as she moved back in with her grandparents it was like no time had passed at all.

"When it's right its right," she shrugged, glowing as she looked down at her ring.

"And here we go," the girls glanced up to Lucas placing three glasses before them.

"Luke, you didn't have to get us anything," Haley told him, reaching for her new favorite blue drink.

"I know, but I'm just amazingly sweet like that," he smirked, dropping down beside his favorite girl.

"Want some more?" Brooke bit the tip of her straw and asked.

"No thanks babe," he shook his head, lifting his own drink. "I got a coke."

"Ok," she leaned up kissing his cheek and snuggling into his side. Just like always his free hand dropping to her thigh and wiggling his finger to stroke her leg.

"You tired?" he dropped his head to her ear as her arm wrapped around his.

"A little…" she admitted her vision a little blurry and he chuckled. "But I'm having fun."

"I think you might be a little drunk, love," he rested his finger on her chin and she let out a content sigh.

"I love being your love," she told him and he grinned. "Like your own little way of saying I love you…"

"Brooke…" he frowned a bit and she just grinned shaking her head.

"I know," her hand slid to his cheek and brought him down for a kiss. "No worries," she smiled and he nodded giving her one more sweet kiss. Brooke honestly never freaking about him not announcing from the roof tops his loved for her. She knew he did, she never questioned it. He just thought it was more for just her and not the world and he was right. She didn't care what anyone thought about it. She loved her boyfriend.

* * *

"Luke…" Lee tilted his head to the side as he watched the girls on the dance floor. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" the blonde reached for his phone to send off a quick text.

"It might be inappropriate," he admitted first and Lucas sent him a curious look. "And it might involve your girlfriend being naked."

"Precede with caution," he warned and the guys chuckled.

"Is Brooke a top or bottom girl?" he questioned, going back to watching her dance. "Because she is a hell of a dancer and you know what they say about girls who can dance," he stated and Lucas actually laughed.

"She's an always moving girl," he shrugged, taking a sip of his drink and trailing his eyes to his girlfriend. Watching as she threw her head back laughing as she danced with Haley.

"I can see the constant moving thing, but I just feel she would be more top."

"She is a really good dancer," Nathan agreed as the table started to watch her, a smirk on her lips as she swayed to the music. Completely oblivious to all the eyes on her.

"I like control of my girl," Lucas admitted, his sex life never something he was embarrassed to discuss. "So I prefer top, but we change it up."

"Nightly?" Lee questioned with a raise of a brow.

"Momently," he smirked and the guys chuckled. "She doesn't like staying in one position long."

"I'm not trying to be a buzz kill but not a conversation I want to be having," the group looked over at a very uncomfortable looking Clay. "I've heard it," he turns to look at his friend. "That is enough to scar me."

"It's all a part of nature man," Lucas smacked his best friend's shoulder as the guys laughed.

"Yeah and I'll be sure to remind you of _nature_ when Lily gets a boyfriend," he threw back and Lucas's eyes narrowed.

"Nicely played…" he rolled his head to the side and his eyes narrowed forward. "Clay…" he slapped his hand to his friend's leg as he jumped up.

"Fuck…" Clay moved after his best friend. Both guys' eyes burning into the guy a few feet from him. His eyes playing on the girls dancing with his signature smirk before he slid up behind her and Lucas watched when her eyes widened. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he dove forward and shoved the guy back. Brooke's drunken feet getting the best of her and stumbling into her blonde friend.

"Whoa…" he chuckled stumbling back into a group of people. "What's up guys?"

"I _know _your dumbass isn't that stupid," Clay moved forward as his fist tightened. "I know you seriously just mistook my sister for someone else and didn't touch her."

"I mistook nothing," he shook his head, running his eyes over to the dark haired girl beside the blonde. "I've known Brooke a long ass time. Probably better than anyone here and she doesn't care that I wanted to dance with her."

"Really?" Lucas stepped forward and Brooke grabbed his wrist. "You _really_ think you know _my_ girlfriend better than anyone here?" his temper started to flare and the dark haired boy's top lip flared. "You really think she would ever want _you_ touching her?"

"Lucas…" Brooke tried to push him back as she moved between the group of boys. "Come on stop…lets go…let's just go…"

"I remember this dress Brooke," she felt as his body grazed against her back and she swallowed hard. "Think I was in the dressing room with you when you tried it on…"

"Lucas…" her heart pounded as she looked at her boyfriend. "Baby please lets go," she pushed but he stood still. "Please I want to go…" her voice shook and his icy blue eyes darted down to hers. "Please take me home…please…"

"Funny… I bought the dress, you get to slide her out of it," he smirked and Brooke dropped quickly when she saw her boyfriend's arm go up and fly forward.

* * *

"Ouch…" he cringed as the ice pack collided with his sore cheek bone. "Brooke…" he frowned as she paced in front of him.

"I mean do you ever once think!" she threw her hands in the air annoyed. "Do you ever once think, hey if my girlfriend says don't do this, I shouldn't do this!"

"He touched you, Brooke," he reminded her like she was somehow not there.

"I don't care!" she spun to face him and feeling the anger bubble in her. "I don't care what he did. I _told_ you no, I _told_ you to leave. I told you to walk away and-"

"I took care of it!" he snapped rising up from the bed too look at her. "For the last _five _god damn years, I have looked at this…" his finger thrusted into her chest. "I have touched it and…and kissed it and…and every time I have I have pictured…pictured this asshole…" he clutched his fist by his head, "touching you, putting his hands on you…"

"Lucas…"

"And for the last few years I have walked around this damn campus watching him, knowing I couldn't do a damn thing…" his body started to tremble as the anger built higher in him. "Tonight he gave me a reason," he threw the ice pack on the counter and shuffled his feet toward his room.

Brooke letting out a long sigh before shuffling her feet following him. Reaching his door and paused to glance in the room to see him tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it in a pile forming by the closet.

"Don't ask me to apologize," he told her, not even glancing up to look at her. He knew she was there, he felt it. "Because I won't."

"And if word get backs to the coach about you getting into a brawl?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame.

"That won't happen…" he yanked open his dresser to find some gym shorts to pull on.

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because he is stupid," he turned to face her; in her slight drunken state she doing the best should could to ignore his half naked body. "But not that stupid… he won't let anyone say anything because if he does...well, well things might slip out about the schools favorite quarterback."

"Didn't know spreading gossip was your type of thing…"

"Piss me off enough and anything is my type of thing," he shrugged knowing she was right. He usually kept to his business, never really dealt with others personal life because…well because honestly he didn't care. But he did have his father in him, you fuck him over he had no problem doing it right back.

"Do you really think about it?" she pushed off the door and swayed over to ease down on his bed. "Every time you see it…"

"It's not a big deal…" he walked over to plug in his phone and heard her frown.

"It's not a big deal my boyfriend pictures some other guy when he is with me?" she kinked a brow and his eyes squinted on her. "You know what I mean Lucas. Is it even enjoyable for you if you're constantly thinking of that?"

"Brooke…" he shook his head, walking over and easing down beside her on the bed. "Did you just ask me if I enjoy sex?" he wondered before letting out a small laugh.

"I think I might be still drunk…" she confessed, reaching up and touching his bruised cheek. "Because everyone knows you like sex…"

"I _love_ sex," he corrected, turning his head to kiss her small hand. "I don't handle someone touching you well…even if it wasn't _him_, some other guy rubbing up on you would have set me off."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I…I didn't know who it was at first, just knew it wasn't you."

"I won't ever apologize for standing up for you Brooke. I will never apologize for not handling someone touching my girl well," he shrugged and she sucked on her lip. "And my girl shouldn't ask me too."

"Have I told you lately how much I _love_ being your girl?" she kinked a brow and he slowly grinned. "It's my favorite of all things."

"Of all the things I do that is your favorite?" he raised a brow and she giggled sliding her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," she bit her lip looking up at him. "I greatly enjoy many things you do, but when you call me your girl…" she paused a moment before slowly smiling. "I just…I love it…makes me feel special."

"You are special, love," he rested his head against hers and breathed her in deep. His eyes traveling downward as he started to pull the strap off her shoulder, his eyes traveling to the scar that his thumb stroked over.

"Lucas…" she curled her hand around his and frowned. "It's ok…" she whispered and he let out a dry laugh.

"Not even a little," he shook his head. It still sending feelings in him he never felt before. After five years it still made his blood boil every time he saw the scar along her perfect skin. It made him mad, drove him nuts, made him wish he did more than just swing at the guy earlier. "Sorry I upset you earlier," he told her, lifting his eyes to hers. "I hate him for what he did to you, I hate him for the pain he caused you but you asked me to leave and I should have left. I shouldn't have made you stay there and see it. I shouldn't have made you see a side of me I really can't stand."

"I love all sides of you Lucas," she tilted her head up for a sweet kiss. "And I understand why you did what you did. Just…just please don't let him get to you anymore?" she begged and he slowly nodded. "If he sees you go off like that, it's like in his mind he is still winning. It's like he has this…this power over me. I don't want him to have that again."

"No one has a power over you, Brooke," he curled his arm around her slim waist and lifting her with ease off her feet. "If you ever fear that let me know, because I assure you I'll never let anyone let you feel like that again," he told her, carefully laying her on his bed and her eyes drifted up toward his.

"I love you so much Lucas," she whispered through the dark room, brushing her hand through the front of his hair and he gave a gentle smile. Lucas, honestly swearing nothing sounded better than when she uttered those simple words to him.

"I know, baby," he grinned and her heart tightened. "So much more than you're aware of," he leaned down to capture her lips. Promising that he would make her forget all about that asshole from earlier for the night.

* * *

_So here is the first chapter!_

_I hope you all enjoy it and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling in a long breath, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a long yawn. Flipping into the warm body that was snuggled against her she frowned at the mark along his normally flawless cheek.

She hated what happened, hated they saw him and hated how she felt like she was thrown back into being that scared sixteen year old she once was. She hated even more how often she actually saw him.

They had a class together.

When she first got her schedule, she did all she could to hide that from Lucas. She was doing a great job of it too, until one day he woke up early for a workout and wanted to take her to class. She told him no, she was fine and he just get to practice and he instantly knew something was up. He walked like it was nothing; she nervously fiddled with her necklace and when he paused to tell her bye he glanced into the room to see _him_ up in the top row finishing up some homework.

Lucas flipped out.

He went on to yell at her for not telling him, told her he didn't understand why she just didn't transfer out of the class, then somehow turned it into her lying to him. However she wasn't lying…it honestly never came up.

Yet she knew it was bound to happen at some point. Jack was studying to be a doctor, like his father, and she at first was going for the nursing program, until she really decided what she wanted to do. The classes didn't really sync up being as Jack had been in college a good five years before she got there. However apparently his dear ole dad hated he slacked off his freshman year and didn't get an A in some lame history class. Brooke's luck was just so awesome that he decided to retake the class the same semester she had to take it.

She was shocked when she walked into class, but she thinks he looked more shocked. Almost as shocked as when he found out about Lucas and her's relationship. He wasn't pleased. Why she doesn't know…

"Why are you awake?" his deep mumble rang through the room and she just wiggled closer as his eyes remained closed. "It's too early love…"

"I have my 8:30 class," she reminded him and he just groaned making her laugh. He was the worst morning person. "Trying to decide if I want to take a shower, or just throw my hair up in a ponytail and go in sweats…"

"Which one keeps you in bed longer?" his arm snaked around her slim waist and tugged her body into him. His eyes still having yet to open, Brooke swearing he might still be in that half asleep, half-awake stage.

"Obviously the sweats," she teased and he shrugged and pulled her in tight.

"Guess that settles it," he started to drift back off and she giggled.

"Oh Boyfriend…" she kissed his nose and stroked her hand over his bruised cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered pressing a kiss to it and heard him sigh.

"Stop…" he order, finally cracking open his eyes and she smiled when she saw the gorgeous pale blue. "Just stop Brooke…it's not a big deal…"

"I know…" she pulled in a long breath and lifted her eyes up to his. "I love you…" she whispered softly, lifting her chin for a sweet kiss.

"You too…" he whispered back and pulled the sheet higher up over them. "Sleep thirty more minutes and then you can put on some sexy sweats and leave…"

"Ok…" she giggled shaking her head at her boyfriend. He was truly adorable but a complete mess. Curling her body into him she enjoyed the warmth of his body and the safety of his arms before slowly drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

"Well someone looks awesome," the large body dropped beside her and she sent him a glare. Well she thinks it was a glare, she was still so tired she wasn't sure if those muscles were working yet. "Like a million bucks…"

"It's too early to see your stupid face right now," she placed her hand on his face and pushed it back from her.

"Well this stupid face brought you coffee," he held up the cup and watched her light up. "However, if you are acting like a big ole butthead…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized and dove for the cup making him chuckle. "Your face isn't stupid, it's amazing," she brought it to her lips and enjoyed the warm liquid as it warmed her body. "God, if it wasn't for the fact I'm so insane about your best friend, I'd totally marry you right now."

"Well you know…" he smirked and her eyes cut over at him.

"Watch it Lee…" she ordered and he just chuckled. "But really, thank you for this…"

"Anything for my favorite girl," he toyed with a piece of hair that was falling from her hair-tie. "But really…you alright?"

"I'm fine," she told him, knowing he was referring to the last night events. "It's not like seeing him isn't a regular occurrence," she whipped her hand around the room knowing sooner or later he was going to walk his self into the room.

"Yeah I know…but seeing him across the room and having him how he was last night is a little different," Lee pointed out and she shifted a bit uncomfortable in her chair. "Having him touch you again…"

"Lee, please stop," she begged really not wanting to think about it. Honestly glad she had some alcohol in her to help erase the memory of him touching her again. "I love you and I love you for trying to look out for me but I…I don't like talking about it…"

"I know Brooke," he sighed a bit. "How's that guy of yours this morning?"

"You know how Lucas is," she stated as if he wasn't aware. "He is completely dismissing the fact he got in a fight, which I guess I understand, but he is just…just so hooked on Jack. I knew last night he was being weird and it was because he knew Jack was there. I've been trying the last few years getting over all that happened and yes, I admit that seeing him again was hard. However I can be in the same building as him and still enjoy my time. If he is even in the same neighborhood Lucas just gets in this weird mood and stays all tense…"

"He loves you Brooke," he said like she was stupid not getting why he was so bothered. "You are his girlfriend and other than Lily the only girl he has ever loved. Knowing someone put their hands on you is never going to sit right with him. It doesn't matter if it happened ten years ago or ten minutes. He will forever hate the guy…"

"I know…I know you're right," she shook her head very aware of that. "Just hurts to see him get so upset. I don't want him upset."

"He isn't upset at you Brooke…he…he is just Lucas," he shrugged knowing that is the only way to describe his longtime friend. "And his emotions are something I don't have to explain to you, being as you understand them better than any of us."

"I know…" she sunk back in her chair as she glanced up at the clock in the corner. "Shouldn't you be in your own class?" it suddenly dawned on her and she turned to face him to watch him shrug.

"I like exploring all of the options the school has to offer," he shrugged casually and she laughed. "I mean, if I'm spending all this cash on this place, I should at least be allowed to stumble into a few classes that aren't mine."

"Lee…" she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Go to your class…or go to sleep. Whatever one you are giving up right now."

"I don't mind hanging out with my favorite girl Brooke," his eyes lock onto hers and she grins shaking her head.

"I love you for worrying but go," she pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled back. "Tell Lucas you tried to fulfill your duty but I cut it short…" she said knowing her boyfriend sent him here. Of course she knows Lee would check on her at some point. However Lucas also knew she wouldn't let him come to class with her, she would flip if he sent Clay and Lee was his safest bet. Brooke always looked at Lee like some innocent kid; she would never get angry with him.

"Not very stealth am I?" he awkwardly rubbed his neck making her laugh.

"No…I just know my boyfriend really well…" she shrugged. "So off you go, because this class is big but also pretty boring and if you start snoring through it Professor Clint will definitely call you out."

"Gotcha," he rose up quickly, Brooke knowing how uncomfortable public speaking always made him. For such a confident guy, you stand him in front of a room of random people and ask him a question and you will never see a guy turn so mute. "Bye, baby girl. Text me when class is over and we will get lunch," he kissed the top of her head and she nodded.

"Alright, thanks for the coffee," she wiggled the cup with a smile and he sent her a playful wink. Moving down the steps and pausing when he looks up to see the guy at the bottom of the steps.

"Nice black eye Doc," Lee smirked as he shoved past him, making sure to slam his shoulder into his as he passed. Pausing at the door to look back up at the brunette girl who waved at him to go, catching the look on his face and she stuck out her tongue making him laugh. Quickly blowing her a kiss before moving out the door.

Holding her breath she watched him take each step up. He didn't look well, if she was honest. Jack was always attractive. As a person he was ugly but when it came to looks few even compared. However at this moment her skin crawled a bit looking at him. Lucas's first hit laid in hard clearly, since he had a split lip and black eye. However she thinks the black eye wasn't from a hit to it, but the fact his perfect nose was a bit swollen. After ducking down, she just remembered Lee yanking her from it all, so she wasn't too sure what all happened. All she knew was that Lucas looked a hell of a lot better than Jack did. Not that was too much of a surprise. Her boy was gorgeous and if she was honest the mark on his cheek made him look even sexier, if that was even possible.

His eyes locked on hers the whole time he moved and she nervously chewed her lower lip, praying he wasn't about to come talk to her. He really hadn't since they had class other than last night. She thinks that was the most he had said all semester. Adding more pressure to her lip, he released what she thought was a growl before turning on the row two down from her and taking a seat; shaking his head the whole time.

"Thank god," she sunk down further in her seat and pulled her notebook into her lap. Knowing as soon as the professor entered she was locked in the room with him for the next two hours. Kinda wishing she had just stayed in bed that morning.

* * *

Letting out a long breath, Brooke tapped her pencil on the desk bored. She was over this class, this day and just wanted to go to sleep. She was so exhausted and more than sure hung over, possibly still even a little drunk. Plus she hadn't talked to Clay since last night and she really wanted to check on him. She knew he wasn't happy about the whole Jack thing. He would forever have issues with that.

"Oh!" she jumped in her seat a bit when her phone started to vibrate and let out a loud noise against the metal rod her leg was rested against. A few eyes trailing over to her, she blushed and tried to sink into the chair. Pulling out her phone, she smiled at the text message popping up on her screen.

_From: Boyfriend_

'_I think I know what should happen tomorrow morning _

_with the whole clothes/shower issue you had.'_

'_Oh really? What should happen?'_

_From: Boyfriend_

'_You just don't leave the bed…_

_Then if we must we can just shower together. ;)'_

'_Has anyone ever told you how great your ideas are?'_

_From: Boyfriend_

'_Often…_

_Have a good day baby girl. See you soon'_

'_Won't be soon enough. Love you. XOXO'_

Locking her phone, she slid it back in her pocket and grinned like an idiot. She was aware how lame she was but she couldn't help it. She loved those things. She loved every time she received some off the wall text from him, because she knows even if she wasn't around him she flashed through his mind.

Any girl will admit that is a great feeling.

"And that will be due next Friday," her professor pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced down at the man at the front of the room. "You all are free to go," he waved his hand to the door and walked back over to his desk.

Brooke pausing just like she did every class for Jack to move out the room before grabbing her stuff and doing the same. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she held her books close to her as she moved down the steps and out the class door. Turning on her heels she headed toward her next class, honestly debating if she just wanted to skip.

"Brooke…" a hand locked on her wrist and she was quickly tugged into an empty hall making her squeal. Her heart slamming into her chest as her eyes traveled upward to the stormy blue ones.

"Jack…I…I have class," she muttered out and tried to dart around his large body. His hand planting by her head trapping her. "Jack…" her teeth gritted and he shuffled his feet a half step forward.

"Chill out…I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," he rolled his eyes at her dramatics and she pulled in a long breath to calm herself.

"Well then you ask to talk, you don't jerk me into a corner and then trap me against a wall," she took her small hands and gave him a shove back, not at all liking his closeness.

"Well I would ask to talk to you if it wasn't for the fact you _constantly_ have some form of bodyguard around you," he pointed and she rolled her eyes this time as her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's a brother, a boyfriend and a best friend. They aren't body guards," she informed him and he just shrugged not really caring too much about it. "And I think they have great reason to why they don't like you around…" she threw at him and watched as something flickered through his eyes as he shook his head.

"I've changed a lot Brooke…I'm not some stupid kid anymore…"

"Yeah, neither am I," she informed him and his eyes closed as he rubbed the creases in his brow.

"I'm not trying to fight with you. I just…I wanted to apologize for last night…" he told her and she let out a bitter laugh looking away from him. "I was drunk and just being a jackass and what I said to _you_ was uncalled for."

"What you said to me was uncalled for?" her eyes locked onto his, not believing that. "You mentioned a time of us sleeping together to _my_ _boyfriend_. Don't you think you should apologize to Lucas for that? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, like I said I had been drinking. However, I'm not sorry for anything that I said to him. I don't like that guy, probably never will…" he shrugged.

"Yeah, well don't think Lucas loses sleep over that…"

"Brooke, I'm not trying to fight with you," he repeated, that really not being why he pulled her aside. "I just…I'm aware of what happened with us," he said and her eyes casted downward. "Hey," he lifted her chin to look at him and hated the tears he saw in her eyes. "I am sorry for all I did to you."

"Excuse me if that doesn't mean much to me anymore…" she sniffled a bit and he really did hate how much he hurt her.

"I've never loved anyone the way I loved you Brooke…"

"Well let's hope not," she jerked away from him and he frowned. "Because your love leaves scars…and not just on the heart…" she pushed away from him and started to move quickly down the hall.

"Brooke!" he called making her freeze. "I am sorry about last night…"

"Ok," she tossed her hand to the side and gave a shrug. "You're sorry…now just…just leave me alone," she begged just wanting him completely out of her life. Shaking her head at the look she received from him as she moved down the steps and pulled out her phone from her pocket. Hating the forever rings she got before it finally answered. "Hey, where are you?"

* * *

"So I talked to Quinn last night," Clay commented as he wrapped his hand around the cool leather.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas jogged back a few steps to catch the football. "How is she doing?"

"Great…" he shrugged as he held his hands up to catch the ball back. "She just got into law school….seemed excited about it," he told him, it really being almost a year since he last talked to the pretty blonde. "She's still engaged…" he mumbled out a bit.

"Damn, I'm sorry man," Lucas frowned a bit, still unsure of how his friend felt about that whole situation. Her senior year she applied and got into one of the top schools in the country. She was nervous but really excited and Clay was excited for her. However the distance started to suck and both figured it was best if they just tried things apart. About two years back she started dating some guy and about six months later they were engaged. Clay never really talked much about it, Lucas never pushed because honestly he sucked at talking about all that feelings stuff. He normally just let Brooke handle it.

"Yeah…annoying as hell though because I want to hate the guy…but he is just so nice," he stated and Lucas laughed.

"Right? When they came to visit last Christmas I was really hoping he would be a douche," Lucas agreed. "But he seems like a real good guy…"

"Yeah…and he makes her happy so I guess it works…" Clay shrugged casually honestly thinking as long as she was happy he was good.

"Hey Pretty Boy…" the blonde felt a hard smack to his backside making him jump a bit.

"Watch it Lee…." He pointed at his friend who chuckled jogging toward Clay.

"He ain't so pretty anymore," Clay teased getting an eye roll. Lucas reaching up to touch the mark on his face and shrugged.

"Your sister doesn't have a problem with it," he threw back making Clay cringe.

"Lucas one, Clay zero," Lee teased getting a shove from his friend. "But what are we talking about? Well other than Lucas's not pretty face…"

"Talked to Quinn…"

"Ouch…" Lee cringed a bit as he shared a look with his blonde friend.

"No ouch, I don't know why people always think there is an ouch. We've been broken up for almost four years. It's not a big deal…"

"Yeah…plus it's not like you are slacking in the girl department," Lucas pointed out and Clay chuckled.

"That's true," he caught the ball and shook his head.

"Gotta love college girls…" Lee sent a wink at a group of girls passing and his friends laughed.

"I'm sure it's great," Lucas shook his head at his friends. They were so stupid.

"Aw, poor Lukie," Clay teased as he poked out his lip. "Who would have thought Mr. Whore of Tree Hill High would be tied down _all_ through his college years."

"First, I'm not tied down," he pointed out quickly. "I have a girl who I care about and have _great_ sex with," he smirked loving the look on his friend's face when he said shit like that. Clay always thought he was so funny making fun of him; however Lucas really did always win those arguments. "So instead of just fooling around with random girls, I have a constant."

"A constant you are stupid over," Lee reminded and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Not the point," he flipped his hand knowing he was right. "But secondly, I was not a whore in high school…"

"Luke…" Clay corked a brow as he and Lee shared a look. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Dude…" Lee laughed shaking his head. "You were such a whore…you would walk down the hall and pick some random girl to meet you out in your car…" he reminded him and Lucas shrugged.

"Maybe we did homework…"

"Yeah if homework involves you both naked in the backseat…"

"Whatever," he flipped his hand not really caring what people thought about him in high school. "Those girls are now irrelevant. Only one persons' opinion on me matters," he shrugged, looking up over his friends' shoulders and smiling.

"Hey Brooke…" Lee flashed his smile as she tangled her hand in her knotted hair.

"Hello…" she dropped her book bag by his feet and quickly moved toward her boyfriend.

"Hey Pretty Girl, took you long enough. I thought-" and all his words got lost when her hand latched onto his neck and she yanked down for a rough kiss. Letting out a sigh against his lips, his strong arm wrapped around her slim waist as her small hands framed his face.

"Ok…" she let out a long breath to whisper. "Ok…"

"You ok?" he searched her eyes not liking the look on her face.

"I just needed that…" she chewed her lip. "Class was boring and I started to think too much…and when I did…I got this weird feeling…" she explained, not really wanting to tell him she was more freaked out because of Jack talking to her.

"What feeling?" he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen from her messy bun. Tossing a look at his friends who had a weird look on their face. "What happened?"

"I saw Jack…" she admitted and watched the fire erupt in his eyes. "But it wasn't that…" she rushed to tell him.

"Brooke…"

"No…it wasn't him. It was I thought of last night and the look he had was a look…" she trailed off not wanting to talk about that time.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered not wanting to her think of that time.

"It's really whatever…but when I saw it, it brought back some memories… and I got that scared feeling again…" she swallowed the large lump and he slowly nodded. "Then I thought when do I feel the safest," she wrapped her arms around her neck and relaxed in his arms.

"That's why you called to find out where I was?" he raised a brow and she nodded.

"I'm safest when you are holding me…" she shrugged. "So, I just needed my boyfriend."

"Are you ok now?" he asked and she nodded. "And you promise he didn't say anything to you? He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"He didn't do anything," she reached to run her thumb over his bruised cheek. "Just….just wanted to see you," she breathed out a heavy breath and he slowly nodded.

"Everything alright, Brooke?" she heard behind her and started to nod as she turned to face her big brother.

"Fine Bubba. You know how I am, can't go two hours without a kiss from my lover…" she flipped her hand around and he groaned.

"I don't know why you two have to be so gross…" he grumbled walking over to the table where his stuff was located. "But I'm heading to class. See you all at the game tonight…"

"Bye Bubba," she blew him a kiss and the rest of the group said later as he started to walk off. "Lee…don't you have class?"

"Yes…" he growled grabbing his bag and throwing it over his arm. "Don't remind me of the shit I hate please," he begged, kissing the top of her head and she giggled. "Bye Sexy," he winked and she rolled her eyes. "I was talking to Luke…"

"Dude, get out of here," he shoved him with a slight laugh. "That guy is too much," Lucas shook his head at his friend as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Yeah, but we will keep him," she curled her body into his as his arm skimmed across her shoulders.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked just wanting to make sure, but feeling she wasn't as ok as she promised.

"Fine Boyfriend…just hungry now," she smiled up at him and he slowly nodded. Holding his gaze on her a moment longer before just letting it go.

"Alright, let's go feed you then love," he steered her along the sidewalk. Cutting his eyes over to a group of guys and resisting the smirk when he caught the glare he was receiving.

"Lucas…" she giggled, when he spun her around to face him and he started to walk her backwards. "You know how klutzy I am…" she reminded him as if he didn't know. Looking up into his pale blue eyes and feeling her heart flutter. God she was crazy about this boy.

"You won't fall," he smirked, leaning his head down to kiss her as they kept walking. "Because I got you," he mumbled against her lips, her small arms wrapping around his neck as his strong arm locked around her waist and held her close. "Always got you baby girl…"

"I know…" she smiled up at him and gave him one more sweet kiss. "Which is why I don't stress."

"Good," he laced his fingers through hers as they kept walking. Loving the smile on her face as they walked together to his car and enjoyed greatly the look of hate on someone else's.

* * *

_So it's Saturday! I meant to post earlier but things were busy! Hope you enjoyed!_

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey loves! _

_I just wanted to make __**one small comment **__on the story. I don't want to __**ruin i**__t or anything, however some of you seem to believe that in the last __**five**__ years of being together, __**Lucas**__ hasn't told Brooke he __**loved her**__. I agree if that was true it would be…not real…plus anyone who knows Brooke knows after a while she would get annoyed and almost demand him commenting on it._

_I just wanted to state, hope I don't ruin everyone's thoughts, but he __**has**__ told her that. He is just not as vocal on his feelings. When I write his emotions on that I somewhat base him off of my Grandpa or big brother._

_My brother is so stupid over his girlfriend it's ridiculous. However he doesn't always just in a crowd express his feelings. Of course behind closed doors he tells her, but she also knows. That is much how my Grandpa is. He doesn't often say it in front of people but he tells her often._

_In the story Lucas is just Lucas. And he doesn't really express his love out to anyone. The most vocal he ever is with it is with Lily. But I just wanted to clear that up._

_Well! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

Dancing his eyes around the area he yanked in the sharp breath as it burned through his chest. He needed a jog after class. His thoughts were in about a million different places; however, it stayed stuck on just being pissed. He promised Clay he would meet with him to workout before their game tonight; however, he needed this run before.

He couldn't wait until later today. Pulling the headphones out of his ears, he tucked them in his gym pants pocket as he stared forward. Placing his hands on his hips and tried to regain his breathing patterns, his eyes slanting at the image moving toward him.

He should go the other way. He should jog back to where he promised to meet Clay and he should text his girl letting her know he would see her soon. He should do that, because he knew she would be pissed if she knew what he was about to do.

However, if you ask anyone they will tell you one of Lucas Scott's biggest issues is the fact he rarely listens and does what he should do.

"Jack…" his tone was sharp and the dark haired boy's eyes trail up to his and for a second the smirk that constantly seems to be on his lips slipped.

"Hey, man, I'll catch up with you later…" Jack slapped his friend's shoulder who gave him a questionable look.

"You sure?" some guy, Lucas knew played ball with Jack questioned and he watched Jack nod.

"Yeah man. It's all good," he nodded him away and his friend paused a moment before agreeing. "So, what's up man?" he circled around him a moment and clapped his hands together.

"What's up?" he chuckled, twisting his head and gripping his hands on his shirt and slammed him into the wall behind them.

"Oh…got a crush on me or something?" Jack teased as Lucas shoved his arm into his throat.

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"I've been known to get a few chuckles," he flipped his hand up honestly not too concerned. "Oh Luke, what has you so blue?"

"You're going to stay away from her," his teeth gritted and he added more pressure to his throat. Watching for a second with a bit of panic flashed through his eyes.

"Why?" he wondered swallowing the large lump in his throat. "Worried?"

"Like I ever would be worried," Lucas chuckled at the thought. "I used to destroy guys like you on a regular bases in high school. We both know I could do it again…"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it…" he challenged and Lucas's eyes slanted into a glare. "It's freaking you out. You are petrified she will get tired of you and leave. You're afraid she will come back to me…"

"Please…she hates you…"

"She doesn't…that's what's freaking you out," he wiggled a bit under his grip and cleared his throat. "You know she _actually_ apologized to me after Clay and I got in a fight. She begged me not to be upset with her… and she riddles off that line of me calling her drunk but I wasn't the only one."

"Maybe so, but that was high school. That was before she and I ever got together…"

"And us talking earlier?" he challenged and felt the smirk form across his lips when he watched the blonde's face flicker with confusion. "She didn't tell you that part, did she?"

"Shut up…"

"You know, I do still love her," he stated and watched the anger flash through the blonde. "If I want her back, I could do it. Our talk earlier _proved_ I still get under her skin, it _proved_ there is something in her, maybe deep in, but in her that shows she still wants me too."

"You don't know shit…" Lucas pulled in a long breath trying to calm himself, knowing how much trouble he could get into for fighting on campus.

"I do, that's why you are having such issues, because let's face it. You aren't much without her."

"You're going to leave her alone," Lucas repeated, doing the best he could to ignore everything swimming around in his head.

"Why would I?"

"You know in high school I knock out some jackass that screwed with her," he informed him and added pressure to his neck. "Didn't know the guy, didn't give a damn. Just knew that some jackass was bugging her, all he did was hit on her constantly."

"What's the point of this?"

"The point is that there is no one that means more to me than her," he started first and Jack watched the fire flash through his eyes. "The point is when we are in bed together," he felt a smirk tug on his lips when he watched the look take over the guy in front of him. Quickly realizing he didn't like so much her being with someone else. "And she is begging for _me_ and telling _me_ how much she loves me, loves me in a way she never loved anyone else…"

"Bullshit…" Jack gritted his teeth and Lucas let out a chuckle ignoring that comment.

"I get to see a scar across her sweet perfect skin…a scar that _you_ put there," he reminded and Jack's eyes closed a moment at the memory. "That guy in high school talked shit and I really screwed up his face. Imagine what I would do to someone who put his hands on her…leave her alone," his eyes locked on his and he pulled back and slammed him hard into the wall. Grabbing his headphones from his pocket and started down the path. Trying to figure out if he wanted to believe they talked or not, and if they did did he really want to approach that conversation with his girl.

* * *

"My god I'm exhausted," Brooke yawned and stretched her arms over her head. After having lunch with Lucas, they sorta snuck back to his apartment for a little while before her next class. That boy sure took the energy out of her, however that wasn't out of the norm. Nine times out of ten after they finished she just fell right to sleep. It was like damn clock work for her.

"Yeah, you have that morning class don't you?" Kimber, a friend she met her freshman year stated. Kimber was a _different _friend. She wasn't like Haley and definitely nothing like Quinn. However, they roomed together their freshman year as random roommates. Brooke liked her, didn't always like things she did but she was cool. Well she was cool expect on the occasions Brooke caught her looking at Lucas, then she wanted to pull all her blonde hair out.

"Yeah, but I also was up late last night with my boy," she flipped the page in her book and read over some notes for next class.

"Oh right," Kimber got a dreamy look and Brooke shifted a bit uncomfortable by it. It bothered her the looks she got, the ones her boyfriend received. Made her think of all the looks _Hilary_ gave him when they were at his place or some family function. Almost like a smile at your face, try to screw your boyfriend behind you back. Not that Brooke worried that would ever happen. Lucas was crazy about her, he wouldn't ever cheat. "I'd be exhausted too if I went to bed every night with that boy, and by bed I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Brooke cut her off quick and the blonde smiled, well more smirked. "But how did you do on your midterm. I know I was freaking out…"

"It's whatever," she flipped her hand dismissing it. "Daddy built the school's library," she explained like that meant so much. Like Brooke was just supposed to know what all that meant.

"Right…"

"Speaking of boys," Kimber shifted in her seat and completely lit up as her gaze traveled over Brooke's shoulder.

"We weren't speaking of boys," the brunette rolled her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder and resisted a growl.

"Hello Clay," Kimber gave a wave with a sugar sweet smile.

"Hey, Kim," Clay flashed his flawless smile as he panted, squirting a steam of water in his mouth and over his face. "Brooke…"

"Hey Bubba…" she gave a short wave as her boy quickly joined his side.

"Hey Lucas!" Kimber all but squealed and Clay let out a dry laugh shaking his head when he caught his sister's look.

"Hey," the blonde stopped by the table as his breath raced quacking in and out of him. "What are we talking about?" he swallowed a large gulp of water and cleared his throat. "Hey baby girl," he leaned down to kiss his favorite girl's cheek and she squealed.

"Boyfriend, you're all sweaty," she wiggled a bit on the bench and he chuckled.

"That normally happens when one runs, Brooke," Clay rolled his eyes as he wiped his face with his shirt. "But really, what are you looking so serious about?"

"I…I wasn't looking serious," she mumbled out, looking over to see her _friend_ staring hard at her boyfriend as he eased down beside her. His shirt removed from his jog and his muscles covered in a light glisten.

"Brooke…" Lucas gave her leg a squeeze and she popped back into focus. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she shook her head quickly and leaned forward to give him a hard kiss. It catching him off guard a bit and he fell back on the bench.

"Thought you didn't like sweat?" the blonde teased as he pulled back to look at her.

"I'm slowly getting over it," she informed him and he chuckled as Clay cleared his throat.

"You two seriously make me want to vomit all over the place," he eased down beside the blonde girl. "I mean really? Is that…honeymoon bullshit stage over with?"

"I'm not married," Lucas looked at him confused before looking at Brooke. "I mean, I honestly don't even like her. She's just some chick," he shrugged casually and she rolled her eyes.

"Some chick, huh?"

"This unbelievably _cute_ chick," he smirked and she slugged her hand to his chest. "But again, not married."

"You can still be in a _honeymoon_ stage and not be married though," Kimber pointed out, flipping her blonde hair back. "Just in that sweet, lovey dovey, never fight, always touching stuff."

"Well, that isn't them," Clay chuckled shaking his head. "These two constantly fight," he drug out _constantly_ and both their eyes narrowed.

"We don't _constantly _fight," Brooke defended her relationship. "We might have disagreements but we don't constantly have knock out drag out fights."

"Brooke…" Clay gave her a look she knew all too well and she growled at him.

"We don't!"

"Don't what?" Haley appeared at the table, her gorgeous ring like always sparkling in the light.

"I'm breaking the earth shattering news to Brooke that she and Lucas always fight."

"Oh, that. Yeah, you do fight a lot baby girl," Haley stole a chip from her friend and grinned.

"We don't!" she slapped her hands on the table. "Why are you so quiet? Why aren't you agreeing with me?" she jerked her gaze to her boyfriend who shrugged.

"Because they are telling the truth…we do fight a lot."

"Are you kidding me?!" she snapped at him and he chuckled. "Don't you laugh, Lucas Scott. We _don't_ fight a lot."

"You are fighting right now," Kimber pointed out and Brooke's violet eyes slanted.

"This is not a fight, this is a conversation…"

"Brooke…" Lucas shifted with a laugh to face her. "We don't fight _constantly, _but we _do_ have many heated discussions," he went with instead. "You get pissed at me so easily but only because you don't let me get my way and I get grumpy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus I like picking fights because I greatly enjoy making up," he smirked and a grin started to spread across her face. The rest of the group letting out a groan as she leaned her head against his.

"I like making up too," she gave him a sweet kiss and let out a sigh. "So much…" her eyes cracked open and he watched something flicker through them. A look of almost sadness and he felt as the panic prickled in him a moment and he gave his head a shake ignoring it.

Jack wasn't right.

"But hey, I'm going to go see Lily tomorrow. I assume you will join?"

"But of course! I miss my Cupcake," she clapped her hands together excited. "Plus, we must discuss how school is going for her."

"God, don't remind me she is in school…" Lucas groaned hating the thought of his little girl growing up.

"Face it dude, it happens," Clay slapped his friend's shoulder and gave a half shrug. "One day your sisters are cute little innocent children, the next…well the next they are dating guys like you," he points out and Lucas's eyes narrow.

"Bubba…be nice…"

"She isn't going to school…I'm homeschooling her," Lucas flipped his hand up as if that decided his thoughts completely.

"Lucas," Brooke laughed curling into his side. "Baby there is nothing wrong with Lily finding someone like you," she told him and bit her lower lip. "Look at me, I'm stupid over you and I'm turning out just fine."

"But I was an ass at the beginning," he pointed out and she frowned a bit. "I hurt you…I don't want someone hurting Lily."

"I was a bitch in the beginning," she shrugged it off and reached up to run her hand through his hair. "We turned out ok…" she leaned in for a sweet kiss and let out a sigh against his lips.

"I seriously may yank my eyes out," Kimber shook her head and the group laughed. "This is all they ever do…" she tossed her hand up as they young couple continued to kiss.

"They've been doing it for years," Haley informed her, honestly loving every day how crazy Lucas was about Brooke. As cold as he once was she really had to admit he changed completely over the last few years with her. "You get used to it. Grows on you, don't it Clayton?" she winked at Clay who chuckled shaking his head at them.

* * *

"Uhh…" her skin tingled all over as she gripped her hand into the sheets. His hips rolling slowly into her as her entire body set a flame. "That feels so damn good…" she twisted her head to bite on his earlobe. Feeling him groan in her neck as his hand latched onto her thigh.

His speed starting to increase as the feeling bubbled up inside them both. Brooke gripping her hand in his hair and slamming her lips into his as she felt herself hit her peak. A chill racing down her spine and her toes curling into his leg as he quickly reached his.

"Shit…" the blonde flipped over off her and stared up at the ceiling. Panting heavy as his girl beside him twisted her head to look at him.

"Wear you out Boyfriend?" she giggled, pushing up on her arm to rest beside him.

"I think you're trying to murder me," his heart continued to race in his chest as he ran his hand over the sweat prickling on his forehead. "What has gotten into you?" he rolled his head to the side to look at her.

"I don't know," she wiggled closer and ran her finger down his chest. "Can't I just want to have my boy?" she shrugged as she leaned down to give his swollen lips a sweet kiss.

"Not if you are using sex as a way to plot my death," he teased, honestly not putting much into their kiss. He really was completely exhausted. Since they returned home from his game, which he was also exhausted from, Brooke honestly hadn't let him leave the bed. He knew they had a great sex life, however it shocked even him how many times and how long they had been going at it.

"No death plotting," she rolled her eyes at his dramatics and curled into his side.

"If you say so," he barely muttered as their breathing patterns started to even out and his fingertips started to graze slowly up and down her back. "Brooke…" he whispered out low as he started to think.

"Hmm?" she wiggled closer and rested her head on his chest.

"Would you tell me what was wrong if I asked?" he wondered and her head popped up to look at him. Her dark brows knitting together as she looked down at him, the conversation from this morning playing on repeat in his head.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong…"

"I'd rather you just tell me you don't want to tell me, than lie and say nothing is wrong," he let out a dry laugh and her gaze for a half second broke from his. "Think I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me. To know when something is up with you."

"Lucas…"

"Can't you just tell me?" he begged and she glanced down. "Is it Jack?" worry started to prickle over him and she quickly started to shake her head no.

"I'm…I'm nervous about tomorrow," she confessed and he grew confused. "I saw the text early from your dad saying he wanted to have a family dinner. Family dinners normally entail dear ole Grandmother Gina and we both know I'm not her biggest fan…" she let out a hurt laugh and he frowned.

"Brooke, you know her thoughts or anyone else's for that matter don't matter to me," he told her, however hating how much that hurt her. "Their thoughts don't change my feelings for you one bit."

"I know, I know they don't. However, I love you Lucas. I love you and your family so damn much and it hurts like hell knowing part of that family doesn't think I deserve you," she explained hating how hard it was to get his great grandmother's approval of her. She had been trying like hell over the last few years but nothing seemed to work. The woman just hated her and she had no clue why.

"Fuck them then," his temper bubble a little, yet not at her. More at the people who hurt her. He really didn't handle that well.

"Lucas…"

"No really…if she makes you that uncomfortable we won't go. We will see Lily and everyone else another time…"

"No Lucas I want to go. If we skip in her mind it's me turning you on your family…"

"Brooke, you know I'll always choose you right?" he stated and her eyes widened. "Baby you know what you mean to me. You know I won't give you up like that."

"Lucas I don't want you ever picking me over your family…" she rushed to tell him never wanting that. Over the last few years he and his dad had been improving so much she would never want to strain them again.

"I'm not picking you over my family, but if she keeps pushing, I'll let her know quickly it's you. I honestly don't give a damn about her money. Take it from me; don't use it that much anyway…"

"You would be a terrible poor person," she teased and he chuckled some.

"Maybe so, but I know for a fact no one would want to deal with me if I didn't have you," he told her and she felt her heart swell.

"Five years and you still give me silly butterflies," she laughed some and he grinned.

"I have many talents…" he smirked and she shook her head leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. Lucas really hoping that was the only thing that was bothering her tonight and she didn't once again lie to him about a certain ex.

* * *

_However hope you like the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"He is so gorgeous," a young girl squealed from the lower bleacher. "I mean, did you see him going to the locker room in those jeans. My. God."

"I'm more trying to picture his butt not in them," her friend smirked and the dirty blonde at the top of the bleachers rolled her eyes. "Every time he moves and his jersey pulls on those muscles and ah!" she said and both girls started to giggle.

"Oh make me vomit," Haley gaged, scanning her eyes around the gym for her friend. "Brooke!" she yelled when she spotted the brunette paying for her ticket at the gate and move toward her. Her knocking her hair out from being trapped in the collar of the jersey she wore. The number _3_ on display as she moved around in it.

"Excuse me," Brooke walked up the stands and stepped past the young girls. Not paying much attention to them as she moved toward her friend. Haley laughing a little at the girls who glared at her as she moved past them. "Hello love bug," she dropped beside her and brushed her hair back. "I miss anything?"

"Nothing much, game just started. But have missed some, like totally awesome conversations," she mocked the girls a few rows down as she popped her gum and twirled her hair.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, not trying to be a bitch, because I know you like love Luke and all. Yet, I've known him for years, he isn't that great," she teased and Brooke rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Lucas is great at everything he does," she smirked, looking on the court to see him shoot a three pointer that cleared the net with a crispy _whoosh _that made the crowd cheer.

"My god he is so sexy!" the young blonde again commented and Brooke narrowed her eyes at that comment as Lucas started to job down the court.

"Good job, baby!" she yelled when the whistle blew and the team jogged toward their coach. Taking his shirt, he raised to whip the sweat from his face and Brooke swore she heard all the girls gasp. For a moment looking up at her and flashing that smirk of his before sending her a wink. In return Brooke getting another glare.

"You really love this, don't ya?" Haley teased cutting her eyes over at her best friend as she eased back down beside her.

"What do you mean?" Brooke kinked a brow with a smirk.

"You love having claim over him. Just like high school how cocky you got with Theresa our senior year. You love saying he is yours."

"I love knowing I have something everyone wants. I love even more he loves me about half as much as I love him," she shrugged and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever Brooke, everyone knows he loves you way more than you ever love him. He thinks you hung the damn moon. Completely flawless…"

"Well…he knows that isn't true," she awkwardly scratched the scar on her chest and clearing her throat. "I'm just lucky to have him. I'm more than aware of that," she fiddled with her necklace and frowned.

"You alright, Brooke?" Haley looked at her friend not getting why she turned so quiet.

"It…it is stupid but…but I'm going tomorrow to spend the day with Lucas's family…"

"OK…what's the big deal? His family loves you…"

"Not all of it," she let out a dry laugh pushing her hair back. "His Great Grandmother hates me. Thinks I'm with Lucas for his money. However, in my defense I didn't even know Lucas had money when we started to-" she paused looking around at the mixed company and shifting toward her friend. "Well you know…"

"I do and I also know Lucas doesn't for a second believe that…"

"I know that. I know he knows I love him for him, but…but it's just hard sometimes. He doesn't want to admit it but I know it's hard to be in a constant back and forth with her. It's like we are all walking on eggshells when she is around and she doesn't hide her feelings at all. Every time without fail she makes some off handed comment of me not being enough for him."

"You know that is shit, right?"

"People don't do a good job of hiding he is better than me. His looks, his family, his life careers and goals. On paper Lucas Scott is perfect."

"No he isn't," she released a laugh shaking her head. "Ask anyone, ask him. Lucas is moody and stubborn and sometimes I'm more than sure he is on his period with his mood swings. He loves getting his way and he hates people telling him no. You and Lily are the only two people I've ever seen you make him change his mind and cave on something."

"I just worry sometimes. I don't want him to hear their thoughts so much he starts to believe it or agree. Every time I plan out my life it has him in it…I'm not so sure if I know how to handle a future he isn't in."

"Families suck," Haley agreed wishing she could give something to relax her friends but had no clue what. Being told you're not good enough so often really can affect you, even if you know its crap.

"Don't they…I spoil Lucas with mine," Brooke joked and earned a laugh from her blonde friend. "Other than that time my dad caught us in bed together, he has had it easy."

"Your dad caught you two?" Haley's eyes widened and Brooke nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah it was bad…sadly he's caught us a few times," she confused and Haley's eyes grew even wider. "Well…he caught us one time actually together, naked and all. However, he has showed up mine or Clay's place a few times and I've awkwardly looked like a mess in Lucas's t-shirt and boxers. It was clear to all what had just gone down."

"Oh my god! I'm married but still would die if my dad caught me and Nathan."

"I know," I laugh shaking my head. "Lucas always awkwardly mumbles something about doing laundry and wonders off into a different room," I tell her and she bust out into a laugh shaking her head.

"That sounds like Lucas. He's always been weird with parents," she said and Brooke agreed. She loved her boyfriend, she did, but he always turned into a quiet weirdo when her parents were around. Yet, it wasn't even parents. Brooke was sure Lucas could sweet talk her mom into just about anything, but her dad? Yeah her dad scared the crap out of him. Which she found weird, being as her dad really over time grew to like the broody blonde.

"I know, my poor little baby," she shook her head laughing at it. "He is too much sometimes," she cut her eyes up to the boy they moved to their place on the court. Him looking over at her and she bit down on her lip and watched his eyes narrow. Her tugging the bottom of the top making her chest push up and his eyes narrowed more. Brooke letting out a giggle as she watched him release a growl and shaking his head, his tongue flicking across his lip before the ball was tossed and the game started back up. Brooke feeling that cocky feeling rip through her as she rested back against the bleacher with a smirk.

* * *

Listening to the music filter through the car, Brooke stared out the window as they drove. Other than the occasional fiddle with her phone, not making much of a comment on anything. She was nervous, greatly nervous that she felt her pulse race with every mile closer they reached.

"Will you relax," his long fingers curled around her knee making it stop shaking. "This is not a big deal, Brooke. You've been around my family a million times."

"Doesn't mean it's easy," she mumbled staring out the window. Honestly, not wanting to admit to him how much she hated get togethers' like this. Of course she loved Lily, seeing her was the highlight of her day and honestly his father was always extremely nice to her. However, his great grandmother…well Brooke didn't doubt at all, the gray haired woman hated her. Plus, it seemed anytime the woman knew Brooke would be there she made a point to show up. It drove her mad.

"What?" Lucas shifted his eyes from the road quick enough to glance at her before looking back.

"Nothing," she plastered on a fake smile and took his hand in hers. "Just ignore me, have a lot on my mind."

"Like?" he pulled up into the long driveway of his old childhood home and killed the engine. Shifting his attention to the girl beside him and hating the frown on her face. "What's on your mind?"

"Honestly?" she raised a brow and he nodded. "School," she gave a short shrug. "I know it's dumb to stress so much about it. I just…I'm supposed to be a senior next year and still have no clue what I want to do. Everyone else knows and it's driving me nuts not knowing. I feel like these last few years of school have been just a major waste," she sunk back in the seat and let out a long sigh. "Just wish I knew what I wanted, who I was…"

"You're Brooke Davis," he answered like it was so obvious. His hand cupping her cheek to turn her to face him. "And I know you don't know who that really is but let me tell you she is pretty damn amazing. Probably the best person I know," his thumb stroked her lip and he hated how lost she looked. "A career doesn't define you as a person, Brooke. The type of person you are does and I wish every day you saw what I did when I see you," his shoulder rose a little and she leaned forward giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," she breathed out in their kiss, loving how well he always relaxed her. "Thank you for always just being here with me. Being here to entertain my stupid thoughts."

"They aren't stupid, love," he brushed her hair back and gave her a comforting smile. "Just normal thoughts for someone in their twenties. Now come on," he nodded his head toward the house. "I'm sure there is a little girl in there who is more than ready to see her favorite person."

"We both know I am _not_ her favorite person…"

"Well clearly I meant me," he pointed at himself and she let out a laugh. "But you're close second."

"Yeah, yeah," she pushed open the door and stepped out, taking the hand that reached across the hood and feeling such a comfort with just the warmth of his hand. "Lucas…" she paused at the door to face him and bit on her lip.

"What's up?"

"I love you," she whispered reaching up to push the front of his hair back. "Have I told you that today?"

"You know," he rested his head against hers and placed his finger to her lips. "I remember mostly everything that passes those gorgeous lips, but don't think that has."

"Well I do," a slow smile crept across her lips. "Very, very, much," she gave a sweet kissed between each word and smiled. "Mmm…" she hummed against his lips with a smile. "Damn this mouth of yours," she gripped his chin with a shake of the head. "Always just shuts my mind off of the world," she teased and he slowly smirked.

"Well, I greatly enjoy I have such an effect on you," his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"I bet you do," she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And being as I saw you teasing me at the game last night, I think I might use it against you some… it's not nice to tease me you know," his finger drug across her lip.

"I wasn't teasing you," she objected and his right brow shot up. "I wasn't!"

"Yes you were. You do this sometimes you know…"

"Do what?"

"Let me go a few days without having you just to get me to beg. And I haven't had you in almost four days," he growled pressing a hot kiss to her neck.

"Lucas…" she whined pushing up on her toes.

"That's like a lifetime for me," he teased and she giggled. "Then you do that lip biting thing you do with that little smirk and it drives me mad. So nuts," he drug his nose up her neck and kissed her lobe. Lucas not at all stupid to the effect Brooke had on him. She would do this thing to him; let him have her constantly then go a few days without him getting any. Nine times out of ten it put him in a grumpy mood, but when she let him have her he couldn't control himself. He honestly kinda enjoyed it, it drove his body wild but all the teasing she does to him in those few days kinda sets his body on fire.

"I'm sorry, Boyfriend," she gripped her hand through his hair and let out a whimper. "I just kinda like keeping things interesting for you. Teasing you keeps you wanting me," she pulled back to look at him and grinned. "I love you wanting me," she gripped her hand in her hair to pull it back from her face.

"I bet you do," he growled catching his mouth on hers and feeling her nip at his lip. Pushing her up against the railing as his hands trailed down her body and lifted her up on the slim rail.

"Ahem…" a voice got cleared and Brooke's heart stopped.

"Oh my god," she shoved Lucas back and he stumbled with a glare as she jumped off the rail and smoothed out her long white skirt.

"Hello Great Gran," Lucas plastered on the biggest smile as he stepped toward the door way and acted like it was not at all a big deal. Brooke awkwardly standing there as red painted her cheeks and panic raced through her heart.

"Lucas," her cold eyes shifted between the couple before offering a tight smile. "I thought I heard voices out here," her eyes ran up and down Brooke and the young girl curled beside her boyfriend. "Brooke…"

"Hi Mrs. Scott, how are you?"

"Fine," she spun on her heels and moved back into the home. "We have company, I hope you two can remain appropriate," she called over her shoulder and Brooke's eyes slammed tight.

"More than likely won't," Lucas called back and Brooke's jaw dropped.

"Lucas!" she smacked his chest annoyed. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"What? Brooke, I was kidding…" he tried to hide his laugh and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't care if you're kidding Lucas, that woman hates me. You can't say stuff like that to her!" she reminded him and his eyes rolled. "I'm serious!"

"Brooke it's not a big deal," he repeated for about the millionth time. "I've told you before, their thoughts doesn't change anything."

"I know that Lucas, but do you know what it's like to know the boy you loves family doesn't approve of you? How often I get reminded how much better you can do?" she asked him and he frowned. "Dear ole Gina swears I'm going to ruin your entire life. Please don't make her think even less of me."

"Hey," his finger hooked under her chin and lifted her to look at him. "I'm sorry," he apologized not meaning to upset her. "I was just kidding, but you're right. I shouldn't do that since it makes you uncomfortable."

"You're right, you shouldn't…"

"It's just confusing to me how my amazingly sexy confident girlfriend," he teased poking her sides making her crack a smile, "flips so quick in front of someone. Someone who honestly has no say at all in my thoughts."

"Because she is the _head_ of your family Lucas. If she doesn't like me, it won't take long for her to get everyone else hating me."

"Everyone in my family loves you and you know it. I'm pretty sure Leah would make you her daughter if there was a way to do it," he said and she cracked a small laugh. "Don't let her affect you Brooke, ok?" his head rested against hers and she nodded. "And don't change. The way you are, is what got me; don't flip it just because she is around. Let me touch you," he growled in her ear sliding his arms to her backside.

"Lucas," she twisted her head and felt the tingle run down her spine as the stubble on his cheeks tickled her soft skin.

"Let my mouth relax you," he teased sucking her earlobe and her eyes fluttered shut getting for a moment lost in him.

"Lucas!" she snapped back into focus shoving him back. "Stop that!" she waved her finger at him and he chuckled.

"I wasn't doing anything," he ran his thumb over his bottom lip and he swore no one had ever looked at him with such announce in his life. "Baby…"

"Don't baby me, I hate you," she slapped his hand away and started stumping down the hall.

"Brooke…" he chased after her, so thankful her playful side was coming back and she was more relaxed. He hated how tense she got, he hated even more his family was the reason she got that way.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she slapped his hand when it went to smack her backside. Doing a quick jog toward the back door and grabbing the handle.

"Book!" got screamed across the entire backyard and a smile lit up the young brunette as the young seven year old strawberry blonde jogged up the steps toward her. "You came!"

"I did," Brooke grinned hugging her tight and again slapping the hand that went to smack her from behind. His deep chuckle making her want to smack his face.

"Hey Princess," Lucas leaned down to give her head a kiss and still couldn't believe how big she was getting. Not believing with every day how much like his mom she was looking.

"Hey Lukie…" she smiled revealing the hole in her mouth. "I lost another tooth."

"Cool, kiddo. Keep that up and the tooth fairy will go broke," he ruffled her hair and she giggled.

"I'm pretty sure it's not just the tooth fairy she might make broke," the couple looked up at the man before them. Like always dressed in a nice button down shirt and dress pants. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a scotch in his hand.

"Hey dad," Lucas straightened up to look at the man he actually was starting to grow close to other the last few years. Of course it wasn't easy, some things can't be unsaid, but they were working on it.

"Hey son," he shook his hand and nodded his head at the young girl. "Brooke, I see my son hasn't been a jackass and done something to lose you yet," he teased and Brooke blushed as Lucas rolled his eyes with a playful glare.

"No, he hasn't done anything yet," she cut her eyes at her boy and so thankful Dan was there to remind her it was ok. "But you know, the day is still young," she teased and felt Lucas pinch her butt making her let out a small squeal and send him a glare.

"Ya'll are weird," Lily rolled her baby blues and turned to her favorite brunette "But Brooke, I just redid my room. Want to come see it with me?" her big blue eyes gazed up at the young girl and of course she couldn't say no. Just like Lucas's those blue eyes always do her in.

"Sure Cupcake. I'd love to see your room," she took her small hand and started to get tugged back in the house. "You, I'm never speaking to again," she teased at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Ouch," Dan laughed placing his hand to his chest. "Someone's in the doghouse…"

"Yeah," Lucas laughed as he followed his father into the backyard. "I've kinda been teasing her a bit today and she isn't finding it very funny," he explained and Dan's brows creased. "Well you know how accepting our family is," he cut his eyes around and the older man nodded.

"Don't I," he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "Grandmother offered Karen money to leave me when we first got engaged."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Dan nodded as he lifted the top of the grill and flipped the meat. "Told your mom she would just ruin my life."

"What did mom say?"

"Nothing," he gave a short shrug. "Well she told me nothing. Leah said she was there and your mother told her where she could shove that money."

"Mom said that?" Lucas's eyes widened and Dan laughed.

"Yeah, your mother could have a very…colorful mouth when it came to it," he glanced up and smiled. "She still does sometimes," he grinned glancing over at the woman sitting in the chair across the yard. Staring off into space as everyone went on around her.

"How is she?" Lucas wondered looking at the woman he still wasn't sure was even there. A few months after graduation her eyes opened. She didn't say anything, they almost seemed to be empty and Lucas wasn't sure if it wasn't just a muscle spasm. However, they would move around, they would look at him and occasionally he swore he saw the light in them they once had. A few days after that her finger moved and she squeezed his dad's hand.

But she couldn't remember much.

Doctors said that that happens sometimes. They once had a case where a man woke up after being in a coma for 19 years and since Karen never _didn't_ have brain activity going on, there was always that hope. She other than being in the coma was a healthy woman; strong heartbeat, good organs, and her brain scans did always come back with something going on in there. Which is probably why Dan never decided to _let her go_, as everyone worded it to him.

But she had her issues. She was in therapy for a while but still had trouble moving a lot. Sometimes speaking almost came across as a struggle. It was as if she knew what she wanted to say but couldn't get it out. She tired easily and had issues remembering recent things. She had a terrible scar on the back of her head, but thankfully with the way her hair grew it covered over it enough.

But she was there. And over the last four years she grew stronger every day. That and the fact she smiled every time she walked into the room was enough for Dan. Even if she wasn't _fully_ there, she was there.

"Great," Dan lit up with a smile. "She walked almost a mile yesterday and went with me the other day to take Lily to school. And the other day I found her dancing around the living room with Lily. She took a nap after but…but it's something."

"Yeah, it's something," Lucas agreed with a smile. "I'm going to go see her real quick," he smacked his dad on the back as he walked down the steps over to the older woman. "Hey mom," his voice sounding almost like a child as he slowly eased down beside her.

"Hi…" she flashed him a smile and his heart skipped a beat. "Is Brooke with you?"

"Yeah," he glanced over his shoulder and nodded at the house. "Lily was showing her, her new room. She seemed very excited about it."

"Yes, we spent hours on it. I'm sure she likes it," she nodded tossing a look around the backyard before back at him. "How are you doing?"

"Umm…I'm doing alright," he admitted. "But…but can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she shifted in her chair to give him her full attention.

"Do…do you remember when you and dad first got together?" he wondered and watched a bit of pain flash through her eyes.

"Some things…some things are a little fuzzy, but I remember parts of it."

"Gina doesn't like Brooke…"

"Gina doesn't like anyone," Karen flipped her hand and rolled her eyes.

"But it bothers her," he frowned with a sigh. "She…she is this whole different person. And I don't know what to do. I just want her to be Brooke, not this…this tense worried pod person," he flipped his hand and she let out a small laugh.

"Oh sweetie," she paused a moment, twisting her body and ran her hand over his cheek. "I want to give you some wise wisdom on how to fix this, I do, I really do, but there isn't. Gina is Gina. She is controlling and very old school. Don't let her push you into something. Don't let her confuse you on what you feel."

"She doesn't confuse my feelings," he told her quickly. "My feelings are in check, I'm fine. I just don't want her pushing Brooke so much it that Brooke gets confused. Brooke always swears I deserve better and it's only because Gran stresses her out so much."

"You love her a lot, don't you?" she tilted her head hating how much worry was on his face.

"So damn much," he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. Looking up to see his favorite girl walking outside with Lily by her side, both letting out a loud laugh and he smiled. "I don't know how to make her better. However, I want her to get it because I swear I won't handle well losing her."

"You won't," she brushed her hand through his hair and smiled. "I like what she does to you," she told him and he agreed. "I had this biggest fear you were going to just marry a slut."

"Mom!" he laughed shaking his head.

"What?" she laughed looking at him. "I did. And some of the girls I ran into wondering my house in the morning really concerned me," she eyed him and he looked down a little embarrassed. "But now it's all good, because Brooke is great. Don't screw that up," she pointed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I won't," he looked up to see the young brunette walking through the large backyard. "Hey Pretty Girl," he smiled reaching for her hand.

"Hey handsome," she curled her fingers around his and he tugged her into his lap. "Hi Mrs. Scott…how are you?"

"Better when you stop calling me Mrs. Scott," she gave her a look and Brooke laughed.

"Sorry, Karen," she corrected and shifted in her boyfriend's lap when she glanced up to see her all-time favorite person walking outside.

"Don't," Brooke's eyes widen and snapped at Karen a little confused. "Don't let her get to you," she said and Lucas smiled. He loved his mom and if anyone could calm Brooke it was her. He thanked every day whatever miracle brought her back to them. He would admit when he was younger, more after the accident he wondered if there was any form of faith or God or any of that. Yet, after she woke he _knew_ there was something. He believed in that now.

"She doesn't get to me," she lied and Karen kinked a brow at her. "I'm just aware I'm not her favorite person."

"I'm pretty sure Hitler was her favorite person," Lucas mumbled and both women let out a dry laugh. "What is her problem anyway? Why is she so bitter?"

"She was hurt," Karen admitted with a shrug. "That's why I try not to give her such a hard time. When she was younger she truly loved someone but gave it up because her family had arranged her to marry Dan's grandfather. Now she just hates anyone who is truly happy."

"That's sad," Brooke frowned toying with Lucas's hair. "I can't imagine not being with the person I love."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed pressing a kiss to her slim shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to go see that man of mine," Karen slowly eased up from her chair. "I don't know how he got by without me here. He can't cook to save his life."

"You ok, mom?" Lucas leaned to grab her arm when he saw her struggling a bit.

"I'm fine," she pushed a smile and slowly shuffled her feet. Them watching as she walked over to his dad and up behind him. A huge smile coming across his face as her arms came around him.

"I'm glad things are going so well for you and your family."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed looking up at her and frowning some. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she answered a little too quickly for his liking and he felt it was almost rehearsed to that answer. "Think maybe I shouldn't be sitting on you right now, but I'm ok."

"You're my girlfriend. If we were at home it wouldn't be an issue. Why is it now?"

"You're whole family is here Lucas…" she shifted some and his grip tightened.

"I know Brooke. However, even at your house with your whole family is around it isn't an issue. Don't let it be one now, ok? You're my girl, my…everything…"

"Everything," she smiled leaning her head against his and loving the relaxing feeling that always gave her. "I love hearing that."

"Well its true…so don't let anyone get to you. Nothing is going to change us. Even if for some god reason Gran pushes all this, which I don't think she would because she stopped with my parents after a while, but even if she does, it will always be you."

"Even if she makes you give up all this bundles of cash you are entitled too?" she teased but he knew she was serious.

"I didn't work for it. I'm not entitled to any of it," his tone serious and she slowly nodded. "That money doesn't mean anything to me. Just you do…you know I don't want any of this shit. I just want you…"

"Oh Boyfriend," she dropped her head against his and ran her hand across his cheek. "You just wait until I get you home…"

"I like the sound of that," he grinned like a kid on Christmas and she giggled some. Leaning in for a sweet kiss and feeling the holes burning into her, however, honestly this time not caring.

* * *

_But hope you liked it!_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't," Brooke shook her head as she sat sipping her coffee with her friend. "I can't tonight…"

"_But Brooke…" he growled annoyed. "You promised…"_

"I know, Boyfriend, but I have a huge project I have to finish tonight. I'm getting some coffee and a small lunch with Billie, and then I'm heading to the library to finish," she explained and watched her friend's brows crease confused as she held up her finger, saying she would explain in a minute.

"_But I really wanted to…watch that movie tonight," he said with a pout and heard her laugh. "Don't laugh at me…"_

"I'm not laughing baby," she promised drumming the top of the lid.

"_I miss you…_" _he frowned and she felt her heart tighten in her chest. She loved when he said stuff like that. It wasn't often but when he did her heart exploded. _

"I miss you too," she agreed hating how long it had been since she spent more than a pass in the hall with her boyfriend. This week has been hectic and she hated it. She has been working hard on some of her classes and he had been working his ass off for playoffs about to start and other than waking up and saying goodbye she hadn't seen him.

Neither handled that well.

"_Do you know how long it's been since we've watched a movie together?"_

"We aren't watching a movie tonight," she rolled her eyes however very aware of how long it had been. "We can watch a movie tomorrow…" she suggested and heard him growl.

"_You said that yesterday __and__ last weekend but no movie for me…" he mumbled and again heard her laugh. "Do you even know what today is?"_

"Yes, it's Thursday," she told him and heard a long pause on the other end. "There is nothing major with this day Lucas…"

"_Was hoping you might get confused and think you missed my birthday or something…_"

"Your birthday is in April," she pointed out and got a very mumbled and childlike _'so'_. "It's September."

"_So…it's like my half birthday…_"

"Not even close," she rolled her eyes and sunk in her chair. "I'm sorry, baby. If you want me to just crash at my place I can. It might be late and I don't want to wake you. I know how tired you've been lately."

"_You hate sleeping alone…" _

"No, you hate sleeping alone," she reminded and just heard him growl at her, but both knew it was true. Since high school Lucas did a terrible job of being alone. He had this big issue with it and Brooke swore it was because of his mom. After her accident he felt alone all the time, being his dad was never home and when he was they were in rooms away from each other. Plus Lucas liked his space, so when his mom had her accident he didn't really have many trustworthy people around to help him through it. Brooke swore Lucas's biggest fear was being alone, even though he swore it wasn't. "I hate not having someone to cuddle me. But I could always pick someone up at the library."

"_You aren't funny…_"

"I know…" she fiddled with a fry on her plate and sighed. "Do miss you though…maybe this weekend we can just stay in and watch movies all day."

"_Sounds like the best plan you've had in weeks," he teased and this time enjoyed her laugh. "But baby, I have to go. Practice is about to start. Text me when you're done and about to leave the library?"_

"Yeah…I'll text you later. Love you Boyfriend, have a good practice."

"_Have a good study…bye love…"_

"Bye," she shook her head at how adorable he was as she hung up.

"Man girl, he must really be into some movie," Billie commented and Brooke let out a laugh.

"Yeah…a movie isn't really a movie," she told her and the young girl's brows creased confused. "It's like a code thing."

"Oh…" Billie let it click and slowly nodded. "Gotcha…"

"Yeah…when we were in high school I used to always tell my parents Lucas and I were going to watch a movie and we would go downstairs. Then after a while he started to refer to it as that when we were on the phone and he didn't want people knowing."

"Oh, I got it," she nodded and thought a moment before letting out a small laugh. "You two really do have the _perfect_ relationship, huh?"

"We aren't perfect, no relationship is perfect," Brooke pointed out quickly. "Lucas and I have had our issues over the years, trust me. Yet the biggest thing we do is talk about them. We don't close each other out. We discuss it and are always honest with each other."

"Yeah…" Billie frowned a bit and chewed her lip as she thought.

"Where's your mind at girlie girl?" Brooke leaned on the table noticing something…off with her friend.

"Can…can I ask you something kinda personal?"

"Always…"

"I know Lucas wasn't your first. But…how many guys have you been with in that respect?" she wondered and her friend became quite a moment. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want too…"

"No…no it's fine," she waved her hand at her. "But I've been with three guys. Jack was my first, then I slept with Michael, who is one of Clay's very best friends and he doesn't know about. Honestly other than an old friend from back home, Lucas and…well us, no one knows that, so please don't tell anyone that," she rushed to say because she _knew_ Clay would flip if he ever found that out. "And then Lucas," she shrugged leaning back in her chair. "But everyone knows that one," she grinned biting her lip loving thinking about her boy.

"Yeah…" she sat a moment thinking. "Do…do you regret any of that?"

"No…" she answered honestly. "I don't regret being with any of them. I was with Michael because I was in this…this terrible place and he…he got me through some really hard times. He took care of me and he was gentle when I needed someone to be gentle and caring and he listened and I loved him. The love I have for him isn't the kind I have for Lucas. However, it was what I needed."

"And Jack?"

"I'd never regret Jack," she let her know quickly and would have laughed at how shocked she looked if it wasn't so serious. "My first time with Jack, my first time ever wasn't as much as a terrible experience as all thought. It wasn't amazing, it wasn't some story book moment and I do regret that."

"I…I don't understand…"

"Jack and I at the beginning weren't terrible. We were pretty damn perfect actually," she let out a dry laugh. "But my first time I was only fifteen. I had been at a party and we both had been drinking and…and it happened," she confessed to something that only Lucas knew. "Then he proceeded to get sick, vomit on the floor and passed out."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…I mean he apologized after, took full blame and in a way did try to make up for it. However, I wasn't prepared for sex. Mentally and emotionally I wasn't ready. Yet all my friends were doing it and I stupidly thought it made me a grown up, so mature. I envy the hell out of how strong you are Billie. How you don't give into the pressure of it."

"It is hard you know. People think it's easy not ever having sex but it's hard as hell. I mean, there are so many times I want to, most the time Lee walks into a room and I want too. Yet…yet I'm scared…" she admitted with a shrug. "I mean, in high school it was ok. It seemed so far down the road and then suddenly…"

"Suddenly it isn't…"

"It's in the damn backyard," she let out a dry laugh shaking her head. "But I love him, I don't think I've ever in my life felt for anyone half of what I feel for him. I wake up thinking of him, I go to bed thinking of him all through the day I think about him and want to talk to him or about him and it drives me mad, because all I think about when we are in that moment is all the other girls he's been with."

"Billie…"

"I will never compare to those girls, Brooke. I mean…there is a good many of them and all of them have so much more experience than me. I don't want to disappoint him…"

"Billie, that could _never_ happen," Brooke made that point clear. "Never…Lucas is the best I've ever been with and it's not because he's slept with all these girls or has all this more experience than me. It's because we love each other and whoever says that doesn't matter is full of shit. Feelings matter, emotion and chemistry all matters. Sex is fun. I'm not going to lie and say it's not because it is. But I'll tell you right now sex with the person you love…my god it's amazing…They look at you different and touch you different and nine times out of ten they are wanting to make _you_ feel great. God, every time Lucas and I are together he takes so much time taking care of me, that sometimes I'm completely exhausted before I can take care of him, but he doesn't care. And poor Lee is so scared…"

"What? Why?"

"Because he knows what it means to you," she told her honestly. "He is petrified he isn't going to add up to what you are thinking…"

"He's stupid…"

"He is Lee," she flipped her hand and got a laugh. "But though he is big and tough and makes jokes he has the softest most amazing heart of anyone I know…" her voice cracked al little. "And all I ever wanted was him happy and you make him _so_ happy Billie. I can assure you when that moment happens it's going to be perfect."

"Well as long as he doesn't throw up in my shoes, I've already got one up on you," she joked and Brooke let out a laugh.

"Yeah, try to avoid the vomit," she agreed as she went back to eat some of her food.

"So you did love him, huh?" she wondered and a brow arched up. "Jack…even with all the shit he put you through, a part of you loved him."

"I wouldn't call it love," she said. "I…I mean I love Lucas and it wouldn't be fair to him to say what I felt for Jack was the same because they don't even compare. Lucas…Lucas's my baby," she grinned big and Billie let out a small laugh. "He is my best friend and my entire world. I mean…when he isn't around I can honestly admit it's like I can't breathe, but at the same time I get to be my own person."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first started dating Jack I was a freshman in high school. It was new and it was exciting and there was this older guy who liked me. This guy that _all_ the girls wanted and he wanted me and he was talent and funny and…and beautiful," she said because he was…he still is gorgeous. "And people knew me as _his_ girlfriend, but after a while I didn't like that. I hated that was how I was known, I hated that when people came up to me it wasn't, you're Brooke, it was you're Jack's girlfriend. I wasn't myself anymore…I did things I never would, I fought with my brother and friends and parents and I became a person _he_ wanted me to be so I could stay in that _'it'_ group and I hated that girl…"

"You conformed…"

"Terribly… and we all moved in late May and other than talking to my friend Quinn, who I just met because she was like six houses down, I didn't leave the house much. Clay started ball and spent all summer practicing, so he met the guys and made friends before we even started school. So I let him have that and being we don't exactly look alike people didn't really connect us for a while."

"So you just flew under the radar and ignored it all…"

"Yeah…but then one day I was at practice and I guess that's when Lucas spotted me and he never really went away. Yet, I was still me and he accepted it. He liked me as that and Jack did teach me that. He made me realize I would never be that girl I was again and Lucas made me realize that is completely ok. I made who I was clear and if he didn't like me, tough shit…but he for some reason did and he chased me…then he got me…then he got scared and lost me and then…then he worked like hell and got me back…" she smiled big as she toyed with her necklace. "And I'm so glad he did…"

"You two are so damn cute," Billie shook her head at a couple she really did envy. "So, ok, how long have you two actually been together? I mean, I know you started off just…watching movies," she joked and Brooke laughed, "but what do you count as _together_?"

"Well… it depends on who you ask," she told her. "You ask me, I count it as the day we _officially_ announced we were together. I called him my boyfriend, he called me his girl and that was it. However, if you ask Lucas…and keep in mind he will roll his eyes and scuff then awkwardly mumble something," she explained first and Billie laughed. "He says we've been together since the moment he stopped fooling around with other girls. So I say four years and a few months, but he says five years."

"Aw…he really is more into feelings then he lets on, isn't he?"

"Oh god yes…I'm sure he would lose his man-card if the guys knew how he was when it's just us. I mean, he doesn't get emotional in the sense he cries and whines and is needy, but I mean, he does show a softer side to him…"

"Yeah…" she bit her lip a moment before Brooke watched something click in her head and her entire self seeming to light up. "Brooke…would you maybe want to help me do something?"

* * *

"Damn it…" the blonde cursed slamming his car door shut.

"Man it's all good," Lee slapped his shoulder as he followed him up the steps. "It's a couple practices and one game…"

"Playoffs are coming up Lee," he reminded him like he wasn't aware. "I can't have this time off."

"Yeah and if you don't take the time off, you miss more than just a game," Clay pointed out, turning the lock on their apartment and stepping in. "It's just a game, one game."

"Yes, I'm aware of that but…" he paused a moment when he heard something coming from upstairs. "Is that music?" he pointed up trying to listen closer.

"Yeah, maybe Brooke is here…" Lee shrugged, grabbing a water from the fridge. "I'm going to head and take a shower…"

"Dude," Clay slapped his friend's shoulder and tossed him the cold bag. "It's cool, ice the shit out of it and try to stay off it. Get Brooke to baby you, you know she loves that shit," he shrugged before walking toward his room. "Stay off it Luke!" he yelled knowing if his sister was upstairs it was more than likely staying off it was the last thing they would be doing.

"Yeah," he agreed grabbing his phone and checking to see if he had a message from his girl. Kinda confused to why she didn't text him but figuring she just got busy. Hitting two on his phone, he eased his way to the couch and dropped on top of it and placed the ice onto of the swollen knee and winced.

"_Hey Gorgeous," she answered with a smile as she ran her hand through her hair._

"Hey baby, are you upstairs right now?"

"_No…why?"_

"You aren't upstairs?" he glanced up confused and his brows pulled together. "Who's here then? The guys and I just got back home and heard something upstairs."

"_Oh…_" _she laughed shaking her head. "Billie is there. She had a project to do so I just let her in. Is…is that ok?"_

"Oh no, of course it's cool," he shrugged not caring if Billie he was there. As long as they weren't getting rob he didn't give two shits who was in his apartment. "I just thought you might be here…"

"_Oh no…I'm at the library, but you too lazy to walk yourself upstairs?" she teased._

"No I…" he got cut off hearing a loud door slam before shaking his head at it and hearing the shower start. "I…umm…"

"_You what?_"

"Kinda jacked my knee up at practice…"

"_What? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine love," he rolled his eyes at how panicked she got. She always thought the worst. "Just can't really walk to well. The guys had to help me sorta limp inside…"

"_Boyfriend…I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Do you need me to come over?_"

"No…it's fine. I'm all good; you know how it gets sometimes…"

"_Maybe you should think about having surgery again…"_

"Brooke…" he growled leaning back in the couch and shaking his head. "You know what the docs said. I could maybe not play again…"

"_Yeah and you mess it up anymore and you couldn't walk…"_

"Don't be so dramatic, Brooke…"

"_I'm not being dramatic!_" _she snapped and got a lot of dirty looks and hushes. "I'm not being dramatic," she whispered lower. "You know what the doctor said. You are working on torn muscles and how many times does it get jammed or knocked out of socket? How many more times do you think that can happen before it screws up completely?"_

"I'm not going to have another surgery," he repeated for about the millionth time on this issue.

"_You're such a stubborn ass…" she growled annoyed. "Look, I really need to finish this homework and since you aren't going to listen to me anyway, this conversation is pointless."_

"It truly is…"

"_Whatever…I'll talk to you later. Just stay off it," she shook her head before clicking off._

"What…ever…" he tossed his phone on the couch annoyed.

(-)

"My god I'm…" his door pushed open and jaw dropped. "Shit…"

"Hi…" she nervously shifted on the bed as her heart raced.

"Hello…" he shut the door and leaned against it looking at her. "What's going on?" his eyes trailed around the room at the candles flickering and the music playing, him not even noticing it was coming from his room until he entered.

"I…I honestly don't know…" she swallowed the large lump and eased off the bed moving toward him. "But was kinda hoping you might be able to help me out with it," she hooked her fingers with his and pulling him a step closer.

"Baby you are shaking," he glanced down over her body and shook his head. Damn his girl was gorgeous.

"I'm nervous as hell…" she admitted with a dry laugh.

"Why?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious?" she glanced around the room before looking back at him.

"Well…I don't want to assume anything…" he mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Lee…"

"I'm sorry," he apologized shaking his head. "I'm just…"

"What? What are you thinking?" she wondered and he just remained silent glancing over at the bed and she felt her heart stop a sudden beat. "Do…do you not want too?"

"What?!" his head snapped back to hers and saw the panic flash over her. "Of course I want too…I'm just…I'm nervous and when I get nervous I get awkward…"

"What?"

"Billie, come on you know how I ramble when I'm freaking out."

"No…I know that, but…but you're nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous!" he looked at her like she didn't know that. "Excited…but nervous…"

"Yeah…me too…" she slowly smiled and he felt a tingle trickle down his back. "I love you Lee and I've been wanting this for so damn long…I'm seriously going insane here…"

"Don't want you going insane," he grinned that little boyish grin he gives her and she smiled. "And I love you too…"

"That's good," she leaned up on her toes for a kiss but he pulled back some.

"But I'm covered in sweat from practice," he whispered and she dropped back on her feet with a frown.

"Oh…"

"I want this perfect Billie," he pulled her close to him and hated the panic flashing through her. "All I've wanted was for this to be perfect for you. I want this all perfect and…and I don't want you remembering me as the jackass who didn't take the time to be at least clean when it happens."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm _begging_ you give me five minutes to wash off…" he begged and she let out a small smile.

"Just five minutes?"

"Just five…I mean I could do it in three…"

"Three…" she spun on her feet and swayed her hips toward the bed and climbed up on top.

"Yes…" his heart pounded as he licked his lips looking at her in her small white gown.

"I could wait three minutes…"

"Thank god…" he rushed over to his closet and grabbed a towel and some gym shorts. "Please don't move…for the love of god please don't move…" he begged and she let out a giggle biting on her finger, kicking her foot up and hitting his backside as he moved back past her.

"Lee…" she called and he spun to face her and with the look on his face she couldn't help but smile. "Sex has a lead up, right?" she slowly moved over to him and he quickly nods, his eyes zeroing on her lips as she bit down on it. "It has a naked you…" her hands ran down his chest and his eyes followed them. "A naked me," her eyes flipped up to his and he felt the chill in him. "And a lot of touching…"

"Y-yeah…it…it has that…" he swallowed the large lump and her body pressed up against his.

"Maybe want some company in that shower?" her brow kinked up and he swore his heart stopped for a full second. "We can be in it longer than three minutes…"

"Shit baby girl," his large hands framed her face for a rough kiss. "I love you…" he breathed out against her lips and felt her smile and bring her arms up around her neck. "But…but the guys are here…is that ok?"

"Where are they?" she gave him another kiss and he smiled. He loved kissing her.

"Clay is in his room," his arms slid down her backside and pulled her close. "Luke is downstairs..."

"Then we should be good," she reached up and hit the lock on his door and turned the music up just a little more. "Oh…" she giggled when with ease he lifted her up in his arm and carried her toward his bathroom and kicking the door shut.

* * *

Tapping her pencil on the table she frowned at the fact she couldn't focus on her work. College was hard for her, so damn hard and it drove her mad. It clicked so easily for Lucas and her friends and it was difficult for her…really difficult and she _had_ to take extra time to focus on it, however it was hard to focus when her mind was in a completely different location.

"Having fun?" a cup appeared beside her book and she closed her eyes with a frown.

"I'm honestly not in the mood to fight…"

"I'm not fighting," he shrugged slowly easing beside her in the empty chair. "Was just bringing you some coffee…"

"Put something in it?" she raised a brow and took a sip, the warm liquid trickling down her throat and she hated to admit how good it was.

"Nothing you wouldn't like," he smirked and her eyes narrowed. "I'm kidding Brooke…just kidding…"

"You are the furthest from funny…" she sat the cup down and went back to staring at her homework.

"You ok?" he leaned close to look at her. "Something upsetting you?" he went to brush her hair back and her head snapped from his touch.

"Jack…seriously don't," she ordered and his hand slowly returned to his lap.

"I'm not trying to do things to upset you all the time, you know," he told her and she just lifted her pencil and started to randomly copy the notes from the book. And by copy the notes she was sure there wasn't even need for what she was writing, just put every word and sentence in it. "Can we just have a conversation? One without fighting and arguing and you being completely annoyed with me."

"Why Jack?" she tossed the pencil down annoyed. "What is the point?"

"The point is at one point you were my best friend…" he let out a small laugh shaking his head. "You knew me better than anyone. I just…I miss talking to you…"

"You've spent four years not talking to me and that's just four years of college. What about high school? What about when I left? Other than the drunken calls of you calling me a slut," her temper flared and his gaze dropped to the ground. "You never tried talking to me…"

"I didn't mean those calls, Brooke. I just…I really did love you. And I know how shitty I was and I know I hurt you…hurt you in ways I hate thinking about because it makes me sick. Yet…" he swallowed the large lump in his throat and pulled in a quick breath. "Yet we weren't broken up a few weeks…hell a few days and I caught you in bed with Michael…"

"What?" she pulled back confused to that.

"I…" he ran his hands over his pants and cleared his throat. "I was coming over to see you. I needed to fix it and us because I'd become this person I hated and didn't even know. Yet when I got to your window…" he squinted as the memory flooded back to him. "I saw ya'll and I swear even with the fact they had completely kicked my ass the weekend before, nothing hurt so bad in my life. I mean, do you have any idea what it feels like to see the person you love with someone else?"

"I know what it feels like to see girls flirt and stare at him," her eyes locked onto his and they slanted in the corners. "I also know what it feels like to _constantly_ wonder if you're being cheated on…"

"Brooke I know you may not believe it but I swear to god I never cheated on you," he told her honestly. "You know I'm friendly…you know I might flirt some but it was always innocent. I never cheated on you…"

"Whatever…" she shrugged honestly not caring anymore. "But I do want to tell you sorry for what you saw. As much as I hated you at that time, I wouldn't ever wish seeing something like that on someone. So I am sorry and for what it matters that…Michael and I never happened when we were together. I never cheated on you either…"

"Makes me feel a little better," he nodded however knew it didn't matter. After all he did to her, his feelings didn't mean shit anymore. He really did hate himself.

"Damn it…" she grabbed her phone from the table when the loud buzz echoed through the room.

"How long have you two been together again?"

"What?" she glanced over at him and he nodded at her phone.

"You and _him_…"

"Lucas…" she told him. "His name is Lucas and a little over four years…" she pulled in a long breath and tossed the phone on the table. "But that wasn't Lucas…" she ran her hands over her face annoyed.

"What's wrong Brooke?" he reached over and rubbed her leg and she shook her head as pressure built in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"So much shit…" her voice cracked and she shook her head. "So much damn shit and I think I'm in a fight with Lucas over something stupid and we haven't honestly had a _real_ talk in over a week and I miss him," she gave a short shrug with a sniffle. "I just miss him…" she shook her head, hating the last time they spent _real_ time together was last weekend when they visited his family. "And…"

"And what?" he pushed to know when she looked down and shook her head. "Brooke…"

"Nothing…" she shook her head and dismissed it. "But I need to get back to work," she pulled her leg from him and he frowned.

"Brooke…" he said but she kept staring at her book. "Angel…" he gripped her chin to face him and her eyes fluttered close at the nickname he used to use on her so often. "You know if you ever want to talk to me, I'm here right? No hidden agenda or anything you're thinking. Just talking…" he whispered, flicking the small tear on her cheek. "You love him…I get it, you're happy with him. All I've wanted was you happy…but I also don't want you so stressed abut whatever it is…"

"Ok…" she agreed not really sure what else to say.

"Ok…" he stood up and her heart stopped when he kissed the top of her head. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah…" she nodded and he gave her a nod and a look before slowly turning on his feet and walking away from her. Brooke letting out a long breath before going back to randomly copying stuff.

* * *

"Because they are assholes; that's why," the dark haired girl shoved the book back annoyed. Pulling her leg up in the chair and closed her eyes. She was tired, exhausted and had been in the library for almost four hours and she was over it.

"I don't think you can put that down as an answer," she cracked open an eye and her frowned deepened.

"It should be allowed…"

"Fat chance it will," he eased down beside her and she watched him wince in pain.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered chewing her lip. "It's almost midnight…"

"Actually almost one," he corrected and her brows creased as she grabbed her phone to check the time.

"Didn't know it was that late…" she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Place is still pretty packed for this late…" she scanned her eyes around, but knew the library stayed open close to all night during midterms week.

"Yeah…but I thought you might want some coffee," he held up the cup and she gave a half smile. "But guess you already have some…" he nodded at the cup and she shook her head.

"That's old," she pushed it away from her and took the new cup and a long sip. "Thank you…"

"No problem…" he rubbed his hands together and looked at her as she studied the warm cup.

"How do you know how I like my coffee?" she asked and twisted her head to look at him. "You've never asked, but you make it perfect every time."

"I…I don't know," he shrugged confused. "I guess I just pay attention."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…" he told her and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I was an ass. I didn't mean to get pissy with you."

"I know," she ran her hand over his cheek. "But you really shouldn't be on it…"

"Yeah the walk here was a clear sign of that," he let out a dry laugh. "Because it hurts like a bitch…"

"Should have stayed in bed or at least the couch," she leaned back in her seat and lifted his leg to rest across her lap. "Lucas, it's so swollen…"

"Yeah, it's not pretty…" he agreed looking at the large joint. It had actually gotten worse of the last few hours and was way bigger than his left knee. The coloring was turning purple and on his walk over here it started to throb so bad he swore he thought he might vomit. It was seriously killing him.

"Yeah and you should be at home icing it," her violet eyes slanted up at his and he just shrugged.

"I'm where I probably should be," he looked at her and she bit her lip.

"I hate arguing with you," she reached to touch his cheek with a frown. "I wasn't trying to be a bitch or tell you what to do, I just want you ok. I know how much it hurts and I just wish it was better. I hate seeing you hurting…"

"I know Brooke, but this is my final year playing. After this year I'm done. One more year isn't going to kill me…"

"Looks like it might be," she ran her hand over the large lump and felt the heat coming from it.

"Mind somewhere, Brooke?" he questioned not liking the look on her face. "Somewhere other than my knee?" he asked and she bit hard on her lip, a sign of something really bothering her. "Hey…" he tilted her chin up to look at him and grew confused. "What's going on love?"

"I'm tired," she shrugged slamming the book shut. "I don't want to study anymore. I've been up since six and I just…I just want to go home and climb into bed and sleep. I'm so tired…"

"You sure that's all it is?"

"Yeah…and I miss you," she offered a shrug and he smiled some. "And my butt really hurts from sitting in this wooden chair," she whined and he let out a laugh shaking his head.

"Then let's get that cute butt out of this wooden chair. Come on," he slowly rose and took her small hands in his and tugged her up.

"Thank you," she smiled as he took her bag and tossed it over his shoulder. Grabbing her coffee and phone as her arm came around his waist to help steady him.

"Oh baby girl what am I going to do with you?" he shook his head kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know," she shrugged as she helped him limp out to her car. "But think this weekend you could rest that knee and do _something _to me…"

"I don't need a good knee for that," he smirked pulling open her door.

"Get in the car," she shoved him playfully and climbed into the driver's seat. Watching as he wobbled to his side and slowly eased inside. Her mind however still in about a million other places in that moment.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy birthday, RoryxLoganxLOVE! Hope it was amazing!_

"Uhh…" her body arched under him as her hand clung to his wrist and his grip on her thigh tightened. Dropping her head back into her fluffy pillow she swore the world spun backward a moment, she felt amazing. She felt every nerve ending in her body tingle as her toes curled under and heart slammed into her chest. In a way she didn't want to confess to anyone, she had forgotten how good this was. How good it felt.

It had been a month, four _long_ painful weeks and she hadn't had this high. She hadn't had his hands gliding over her skin or his lips leaving stings along her neck. She hadn't felt his hips roll into hers or _other_ things slid in her. She hadn't felt anything and she didn't realize how much she actually needed it until now.

"Damn it," she panted, sliding her hands up to his shoulders and her nails dug into the hot skin. "That was amazing," she giggled out between breathes as he nodded resting his head against hers. His breaths racing so fast in and out of him she wasn't sure he would catch it back. "Missed doing that…"

"Yeah," he pressed a kiss to her lips and closed his eyes. "Are you ok though?" he wondered and her brows pulled together to what that meant. He had been asking her that so much often that she was so lost to why.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just…you didn't seem to really want to at first," he shrugged knowing when they returned home earlier she said she wasn't really in the mood. He of course mumbled some asshole remark and went on to take a shower. He knew he was being cold to her; he was just confused as hell to what was going on. They used to sleep together almost _every_ night. He was almost positive they hadn't gone a month without sex since they first got together. However, after they ate she went upstairs to work on work and he watched a movie with everyone. Then he got a random text saying she was sorry and for him to come upstairs. He of course did and then she just kissed him.

But again it was weird at first, she seemed almost unsure and it worried him. But then she flipped again and was fine. Nothing lessened his confusion.

"I didn't want you to think I was almost forcing you," he mumbled out and she felt her heart hurt that he would think such a thing.

"I'd never think that Lucas," she ran her fingers over his cheek and he nodded. "I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. Yet, you have to know that I would never think that…."

"Ok…good…" he pulled off her and flipped on his back. Relief flashing over him at that, still, not liking she herself admitted she was being distant. He was kinda hoping he was just overthinking things, but to hear her confirm it really sucked.

"You ok?" she clung the sheet to her and lifted to look at him. Sliding her leg up she felt it curl into his and really didn't like she couldn't read the look he was giving her.

"Yeah…" his hand reached up to frame her cheek and brought her down for a sweet kiss. "I'm ok…"

"I love you," she told him and watched something flicker through his gorgeous eyes and her brows creased. "What?"

"Nothing…" he shook his head and pulled in a long breath. Not wanting to comment on the fact she hadn't told him that in weeks. He knew he didn't say it all the time, but it was rare she would go a few hours without saying it. Now…now he really didn't remember the last time he heard it. "I've just missed this…"

"What? Sex," she teased and he cracked a smile at her.

"No…well I mean yes, but this," he waved his hand at them. "You know I love sex, but…but I just like laying here with you. Holding you, kissing you…talking to you… I've missed sex, but I've missed this too…"

"Yeah…" he watched her frown and he shook his head not wanting to think about why. He was so tired of trying to figure it out and always getting an _'I'm fine' _that he wasn't even sure if he would push it anymore. He would like to think if something was really wrong she would just tell him.

"Come here…" he pulled her close to him and rolled himself over on top of her. Loving the sweet moan that she released as his hand glided down her body.

"No…" she whined when his phone started going off on the nightstand beside them. "Ignore it," she giggled a little as he smirked.

"Just let me see who it is," he mumbled against her lips and felt her pout as he rolled over to grab it. "It's your brother…"

"Tell him I said we are busy," she ordered rolling over on top of him and kissing up his chest.

"This better be good, man," he groaned in the phone. Watching as his girl flipped her eyes up at him as she kissed along his abs. Her hair falling in her face and him swearing nothing looked so sexy. "Dumbass…" he mumbled not paying much attention as he hung up the phone and tossed it on the stand.

"Everything ok?" she slid up him and kissed his neck.

"Yeah, Clay locked himself out…forgot his key," he rolled his head to the side and hearing her mumble along his neck. "Have to go open the door."

"You should put a spare somewhere," she pulled back to pout and he laughed giving her a quick kiss.

"I agree… but I'm going to go let him in and then we will return to this," he promised giving her a sweet kiss. Brooke nipping his lip and he growled pulling back and shaking his head. "I promise to be right back…"

"Ok, fine," she fell to the side and he rolled off. Pulling on his boxers that rested beside the bed and moved toward the door. The blonde pausing a moment and looking at her and she giggled. "What?"

"Nothing…" he shook his head. "I'll be right back baby," he winked and she bit her lip as he shut the door and she heard him move down the stairs. Reaching over to grab her phone from her purse she noticed the text and miss call and dialed the number back real quick.

"_Hey…are you ok?"_

"Fine…I just… I need to talk to you about something…" she picked at the bed sheet and frowned. "Umm…can we meet in the morning before class?"

"_Brooke, are you ok?"_

"I just need to see you," she told him and knotted her hand in her hair, feeling the pressure building up in her eyes and slamming them shut.

"_Want to just meet now?_"

"No…no I'm with Lucas right now. Just…just let's meet tomorrow," she almost seemed to beg and thanked everything when he agreed. "Ok…I'll text you but I have to go. See you tomorrow," she said and didn't wait for a responds before hanging up and tossing the phone on the nightstand. Her not even fully relaxed back into the bed before the door flung open. "Boyfriend," she laughed as he dove onto the bed and locked his mouth with hers.

"Where were we again?" he mumbled against her lips as she started to ease on her back.

"Umm…" she curled her toes in the side of his boxers and pushed them down. "Definitely around here," she smirked as he kicked them off the rest of the way and felt him graze against her.

"Yeah," his hand gripped on her thigh as he slowly slid once again into her. "Yeah we were there…"

* * *

Stirring his spoon around his cereal, he held a slow blink as he tried to wake himself up. It was barely past six and his first class wasn't until noon. He hated being up this early, he loved his sleep.

"I hate morning workouts," Clay groaned as he shuffled his feet into the kitchen and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "They make me want to punch the nearest person," he dropped into the chair and Lucas shifted his eyes up at him.

"You punch me I swear I'll kick your ass," he told him before pushing the spoon in his mouth.

"Hello jackasses," Lee walked into the room and grabbed his wallet from the counter.

"Why are you so damn chipper?" Clay wondered, cutting his eyes over at the clock. Why was it so early? Nothing should be allowed to happen before seven in the morning.

"He probably touched himself last night," Lucas teased taking a sip of his coffee.

"We all know no one else is…" Clay teased and got a laugh from his friend. Lee rolling his eyes as he grabbed a snack from the cabinet. "What's it been man? Going on nine months?"

"You know it's really not that bad," Lee shrugged, not letting his friends saying things to him getting to him. He knew the truth and on top of that he loved Billie, it wasn't some conquest he was trying to have. It wasn't some lockeroom talk, it wasn't something he was going to walk into the house and tell all his friends. It was more than that, she was more than that. "But I'm going to bounce out…Forgot my bag at Billie's and told her I would stop by and pick it up. See you losers in the gym in thirty!" he smacked both of their heads as he moved out the front door.

"If you must punch someone, punch him," Lucas pointed at the door, agreeing their friend was way too happy for this early.

"Not a problem," Clay agreed dropping his head and swearing he could go back to sleep in that moment.

"Hey boys," Brooke wondered into the kitchen a little confused. "Why are you up so early?" she asked, kinda shocked when she woke up to find Lucas not beside her that moment. She just assumed he was in the bathroom or something.

"Have a morning workout," Lucas told her reaching for her hand and tugging her into his lap.

"Didn't have enough of a workout last night?" she teased running her hand across his cheek and leaning in for a sweet kiss. Lucas letting out a growl as he nipped her lip making her giggle.

"My god it's too early for this shit," Clay spun out of his chair and headed back toward his room.

"Love you Bubba," Brooke yelled before hearing the door of his room slam shut. "He's so moody."

"Yeah, don't know what that is about," Lucas shrugged, gripping her leg and tugging her closer. "But why are you up so early? Isn't your class not until eight? Probably could have slept another couple hours…"

"I know…I uh, I'm having some issues with this class so my professor told me if I came in early he would tutor me with it," she fiddled with his hair and he nodded.

"Well, is there anything I could help you with?" he wondered but she quickly shook her head no.

"No, no. I have it," she shrugged reaching across the table and stealing some grapes from Clay's plate. "But I probably should get going," she pulled in a long breath looking at him. Turning her head to look at him and he grew confused with the look in her eyes.

"Hey…" he lifted her chin to catch her eyes and didn't understand the pain in them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she slowly nodded and ran her hand over his cheek. "I just love you Lucas," her head rested against his and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you so damn much…"

"Well…that's a good thing right?" he let out a dry laugh and pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah…" she slowly nodded and twisted her lip into a tight smile. "Yeah it's a good thing…"

"Then why do you look like that small fact is kicking you in the gut?" he wondered and she watched the pain flash through his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Lucas…"

"Hey!" Clay came walking back in with his stuff in his hand. "You ready to go?" he asked and brows pulled at the look on the peoples' faces before him. "Everything ok?"

"Fine," Brooke pushed a smile and stood up, smoothing out her shirt and clearing her throat. "I'll see you two later," she ran her hand through his short blonde hair and he tilted his head up at her. "We will talk when I get home…"

"I can just skip workout," panic flickered through him but she just gave him a reassuring smile.

"We'll talk later," she shrugged leaning down for a quick kiss. "Bye…see ya Bubba," she patted his side as she grabbed her stuff and headed out. Clay turning to see her leave before looking back at his friend.

"What's going on man?" he wondered, his best friend just staring at the front door she just walked out of.

"I don't know…" he mumbled completely confused to what just happened. Yeah she had been weird the last few days, honestly weeks, but he just thought it was stress with school. However now…now he was worried it was something else. He didn't do anything…at least he didn't think he had done anything. "She's been so out of it lately…"

"Maybe she is cheating on you and about to dump your dumb ass," Clay tried to joke grabbing his bag off the floor and catching his friend's face fall. "Dude, I'm kidding," he laughed a little. "You know I'm kidding. Brooke wouldn't cheat on you…" he said and saw the unsure look on his friend's face. "Luke…" he made sure to have his attention so he knew he was serious. "You know that right?"

"We're going to be late for practice," he stood up, not answering the question as he placed his stuff in the sink.

"Dude…"

"I don't want to talk about it alright!" his tone rose as he grabbed his stuff. Clay holding his hands up in defense and taking a slow step back. Lucas letting a growl at his mood change and shaking his head. "Look…I don't mean to be an ass, but it's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal if you're saying you don't trust her."

"I do trust her. I don't think she is cheating on me. She is just stressed with school and life that's all," he shrugged it off. "We are fine, but we really need to go alright? Coach wanted Reeves to check out my knee before practice."

"Is it still really bothering you?" Clay wondered, deciding to drop the other conversation. He knew his friend; he knew if he didn't want to talk about something it was best to drop it. Plus, he knew his sister; she was crazy about the blonde. She wouldn't even entertain the idea of cheating.

"Not as bad as it was a few weeks ago…" he said as they headed toward the door. There still a slight limp in his step from when he really screwed it up three weeks ago. They thought it would be better by now but though the swelling was gone and bruising it still hurt like hell sometimes if he was on it too long. "But still has a clicking when I run, which is why they want to check it so often. Afraid it might pop back out again."

"Let's hope not. I'm tired of carrying your fat ass around," Clay teased and got an eye roll and shove out the door from his friend.

"Just get in the damn car," Lucas shook his head and grabbed his phone to send off a quick text. Typing the three short words quickly before climbing into the car and driving off. His mind, however, not at all into practice.

* * *

"What are you staring at?" Haley popped up over the dark haired girl's shoulder as she sat at lunch.

"Uh…Lucas text me this morning. Was just rereading it," she shrugged, hitting the lock on her phone and sitting it down beside her.

"Something dirty?" the blonde wiggled her brows and Brooke laughed shaking her head.

"Not in the least. We had a weird talk this morning and I think he was just worried about me or something," she explained and watched her friend eye her a little bit.

"What was the talk about?"

"It what wasn't said that was the issue," she mumbled opening her drink and taking a sip. Haley looking more confused by that statement. "I don't know, I just…"

"Just what?"

"I love Lucas, I do. However, I don't want to ever hold him back from things. I'm so worried that I will keep him from trying things," she told her hating to think that. Lucas could great things, he would do great things and she didn't ever want to be the reason he missed out on something.

"I'm sorry, I don't really understand what you mean, Brooke."

"Lucas and I really don't have secrets. I mean, he knows all my passwords to things, I know his. He plays with my phone and I don't care, but the other day I was on his computer and saw an email."

"An email?"

"Yeah, it was for Johnson and Taylor's company," she told her and saw her eyes widen.

"Brooke, that is a great company to be involved with. They have so many connections and on top of that are worth a stupid amount of money," she let out a laugh shaking her head at that.

"Yeah I know," she bit her lip with a frown.

"Why do I feel you aren't excited about this?"

"They wanted to meet with him because they are interested in offering him an internship," she explained and Haley shrugged not seeing the bad in that. "An internship in one of their offices in D.C," she said and it clicked.

"Oh…that's not close…"

"Not even remotely," she frowned and pulled in a long breath. "But I don't even care about the internship. I care more he didn't tell me about it, because that is _huge_ news. But I also care that they sent him that email over a week ago and he responded with he appreciated the offer, however, had other commitments here."

"Brooke…"

"He knows me Haley; he knows I wouldn't want to move to D.C. He knows I couldn't be that far away from my family, from Clay."

"He could have turned that offer down for many of reasons Brooke. For Lily, for his mom…"

"If that is why, I want him to talk to me about it. I wouldn't ever want to know he turned down great opportunities because of me. It would kill me if he resented me for it. I don't want him to miss out on things because of me Haley."

"Have you told him that? Have you sat down and asked him his thoughts on it all?" she questioned and the brunette's eyes just dropped down some. "Brooke, he loves you. I know you love him, but I honestly don't think it's half of what he feels for you. You are that boy's everything and I can assure you, he doesn't want that stuff if it doesn't have you with it."

"I just want him to be all the amazing things I know he can be without me screwing it up…"

"Why do you keep thinking you're going to screw it up?" Haley tossed her hands up utterly confused by that. "What has made you suddenly so insecure? What happened to that girl who was so comfortable in her relationship she didn't give two shits what other people thought? What is going on with you? Are you just not happy with ya'll anymore?" she wondered but would be shocked by that. She swore to anyone who would listen that Lucas and Brooke would more than likely marry and have number of adorably blue eyed dark haired babies with their mother's dimples and their father's broody smirk. They always just seemed so happy, so perfect together and Haley, honestly, never saw Lucas happier than when he was with her. If he knew Brooke might not be happy anymore she knew it would kill him.

"I just have a lot going on," she mumbled and Haley let out a small dry laugh at that answer. Honestly, not sure what she was supposed to say to that.

"Saw you this morning with Jack," she said and her friend's head snapped up. "Is that the a lot going on?"

"I just saw him on the way to class Haley. We share it. We pass each other often…"

"Do you talk often?"

"You don't need to worry about Jack," her tone a little harsher then she meant but she was so over people on her case about him. She was over it. She was over talking about it and over people on her case about it. "He isn't some issue everyone has to look out for."

"I'm not looking out for him Brooke," Haley said quickly. "I'm looking out for Lucas," she said and watched her friend's face fall a bit. "I love you and you are without a doubt one of my best friends. Yet, I don't want him getting hurt. You two have been together a long time, it's normal to wonder about other things, but you don't ever act on them."

"I'm not acting on anything Haley!" Brooke snapped slamming her hands on the table. "I'm aware of how long I've been with Lucas. I'm aware of what I feel for him and I don't ever wonder about others. And I'm getting real tired of all of you on my case about being _happier_ and the _old_ Brooke. I'm not some naïve seventeen year old anymore. I'm twenty one and have a hell of a lot going on and would love if my _friends_ would be on my side for ones."

"Hey!" Lee and the guys appeared by her side and tossed a look between the girls. "What the hell is going on?" he wondered but both girls just looked down and shifted in their seats.

"Brooke…" Lucas slowly slid beside his girlfriend but let his eyes linger on his close friend. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she lied letting out a dry laugh and standing up. "Everything is so perfect," she shook her head and pulled in a long breath.

"Brooke…" he reached for her arm but she just jerked back and stormed off toward the school. "What the hell happened?"

"I honestly don't even know," Haley let out a dry laugh so unsure of what was happening with her friend.

"She found your email about D.C," Clay confessed and ran a hand through his short hair. "I wasn't supposed to say anything but…but she isn't too happy you haven't mentioned it."

"I wasn't taking the internship, so I didn't see the big deal in mentioning it," he rose up annoyed that no one had told him that. It wasn't a big deal, just some stupid internship that he really didn't want to do. He knew it was a great company but his life was here. He didn't want to just move.

"Luke…" Lee placed his hand on his chest and held him in place. "Maybe let her chill a second. You know how a fired up Brooke is. Give her a minute to chill out."

"I don't want to give her a minute to chill out Lee. She is upset…"

"Then I'll go talk to her. I'll try to relax the whole not telling her thing before you step in," he suggested and watched his friend weigh that in his mind. However, not looking at all convinced. "Just trust me man. I'll try to defuse the situation some."

"Fine…" Lucas tossed his hand up and dropped back down on the bench. "Five minutes then I'm talking to her."

"Five minutes," Lee agreed before turning on his feet and trying to catch up with his best friend. "Brooke!" he called turning the corner and finding her leaning against the wall running her hand over her face. "Hey Brooke," he reached her and saw the look of pain all over her face as tears weld up in her eyes. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"I feel sick," she admitted pulling in a long breath and trying to calm herself. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"What? Why?" he freaked touching her face and running his eyes over her.

"Because I hate lying to him Lee!" she told him like he was stupid. "Every time I look at him my heart physically hurts because I can't stand it. He is going to hate me."

"He isn't going to hate you..."

"Yes he will! He will hate me and never forgive me. God, I'm going to die alone…"

"Don't be so dramatic…" Lee rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"No it's true. I'm going to tell him, he is going to hate me and then dump me and I'll die alone in a cold cardboard box that is wet and smells weird…" she whimpered and his brows creased.

"Why is it wet?" he wondered confused to that connection.

"Because of the rain and my tears dumbass," she slugged him and sunk against the wall. "How did I screw everything up so bad?"

"You are human Brooke. It could happen to any of us," he brushed her hair back and pulled her into a hug. "I promise you things are going to be ok. I mean, you still love him don't you?" he questioned and felt her nod against his chest. "Then it will be fine…You just have to be honest Brooke…"

"Honest about what?" his voice cut through her ears and she tensed pulling back. "What aren't you being honest about?" he shuffled his feet toward them and she hated she couldn't read the look on his face.

"Luke…"

"Your five minutes is up," the blonde's hand flew up to cut him off. "You can go now," he said but kept his eyes locked on the girl before him. Not at all liking someone knew something about his girl that he didn't.

"I'll see you later," he cut his eyes over at the small brunette who nodded and bit hard on her bottom lip. Lee pausing a moment giving them both a look before shaking his head and walking off.

"What were you two talking about?" he wondered shuffling his feet toward her. "What aren't you being honest about?"

"I…" her voice cracked and she swallowed the large lump.

"Brooke…" his tone sharp as he slowly moved toward her and her back hit the wall looking down. "Hey…" his tone softened when he saw all the pain in her eyes. He didn't want her in pain. It crushed him to think of her hurting. "What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because…" she pulled in a long breath and closed her eyes. "Because I saw your email…" her bottom lip trembled as she glanced back down. "And…and I feel so guilty you won't go."

"Brooke…"

"You should go Lucas…it's such a great opportunity," she tried to get more excited about it but knew she failed. She wasn't excited about it, but at the same time she didn't want his family proving right. She didn't want to ruin things for him.

"Brooke, I don't want to go."

"Why Lucas? Why don't you want to go?"

"What do you mean why?" he pulled back confused, her head dropping with a shake. "My life is here Brooke. My family and Lily and my friends…"

"You would get over not having friends around Lucas. And you don't see your family that often now anyway. Other than a few days out of the month it would change anything."

"What do you want me to say Brooke?" he tossed his hand up honestly truly exhausted. He felt like lately he couldn't do anything right. "Want me to say I don't want to be there because of you? Fine, I don't want to go because of you. I don't see the big deal in that."

"You don't see the big deal in that," she let out a bitter laugh.

"No, I don't. It's my life, my decision," he told her and lifted her chin to look at him. "You're right. I can go awhile without seeing my family. The guys I would miss but figure it out but you…" he shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers. "You would have no interest in D.C when everything you are working for is here…"

"Lucas…"

"And I don't think I'd handle well waking up and reaching beside me and not finding you there," he told her and knocked the tear that slipped down her cheek. "I couldn't only see you a few days out of the month."

"I couldn't handle that either," she sighed lifting her chin up to brush her lips against his. Sinking back down on her feet, her hands framed his face as she brought him down to add more pressure. "Mmm…" she moaned against his lips when she felt him deepen their kiss. Swearing no one ever sent the shock waves through her body with just a kiss like he did.

"Want to skip next class?" he pulled back panting to ask. Brushing her hair back as he watched her think about that offer.

"Yes…" she confessed after a moment and looked back into those gorgeous eyes of his. "Can we just go to your place and forget the world for a little while, because I…I really need you Lucas…"

"Yeah…" he gave her another short kiss and laced his fingers with hers. "Let's go," he pulled her into him as they headed toward his car.

* * *

_Hope you all liked the new chapter! I have a few days off coming up and plan to work on the others! _

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

"You're so pretty, Brooke," Lily brushed the older brunette's hair back looking at her. "I wish I was pretty like you…"

"What?" she squeezed her tight and rested her chin on her shoulder. "You are gorgeous Lily," she told her, Lily growing up to a very beautiful young girl. Her hair was still that gorgeous chocolate brown that hit her shoulders and Brooke swore felt like silk. She was little for her age, but that isn't a shock being her mom was little and just like her older brother, she had the most gorgeous pale blue eyes that Brooke told Lucas constantly was going to drive the boys crazy.

"The kids at school make fun of me," she told her in a low whisper. "They make fun of my hair…"

"That's because they're jealous," she told her, not understanding how kids so young could be so cruel to each other. Karen had mentioned a few things the kids had said to Lily and it baffled her. How could you be so young and so mean? They were kids, they were seven! "People can be mean sometimes Lil," she twisted her in her lap to look at her. "There really isn't a reason why, but that doesn't mean anything. You're beautiful and I would do anything for your hair…" she ran her hand through it and gave her a smile. "And you tell them to be nice or they will have to deal with your Book," she teased leaning her head against hers and the young girl giggled.

"They wouldn't like that," she giggled, giving her a big hug. "I love you Book."

"I love you too, Cupcake," she glanced up at the boy across the room talking to his father. Before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "So much…" she squeezed her tight and she giggled.

"Want to know a secret?" she pushed up in her lap to whisper a secret. "There is ice cream sandwiches in the fridge," she lit up and Brooke laughed.

"There are, huh?" she questioned and Lily quickly nodded. "Want to go get one and sneak it up in your room?"

"Yes!" she squealed and Brooke laughed as she whispered quiet. The room looking over at them before going back to their conversations. "Let's go," she jumped up and grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the kitchen. "Hey momma!" she called as she passed the older woman.

"Hi," Brooke flashed a smile before being tugged into the kitchen.

* * *

"So it's holding up alright?" Dan asked as he glanced down at his son's knee. "Not acting up much?"

"If I'm on it too long it gets sore," he shrugged it off as no big deal. "And it constantly pops when I walk, but I mean it's whatever."

"It's not whatever, son," his brows pulled together concerned. "You maybe should get it checked out again."

"I did get it checked out. They think I should have surgery on it again," he told him glancing down before looking back up at him. "But if I have surgery I can't play again. I have one season left after this one. I want to enjoy it…and I kinda like to enjoy it without everyone on my case about it," he glanced over at the brunette girl laughing with his sister.

"She giving you a tough time?" Dan glanced up at the young girl.

"She just doesn't want me to mess it up too bad. I made the careless error of letting her sit in on one of my doctor's appointments."

"Oh...not a good idea…"

"No, not when the doctor talked about how damaged my knee was. Said one more hard hit, or I dislocated it one more time and walking on it will bring up some issues," he told him and his dad's eyes widened. "Not like that could happen…"

"Lucas…"

"Dad, I seriously messed it up twice while in college. The odds of it happening again are so slim," he tried to reason. "Don't tell mom," he groaned when he realized he didn't make a good case in that.

"Trust me, that is a conversation I don't want to have with her," he agreed knowing he would never tell his wife that. "You think Brooke is scary, imagine your mother."

"God I know," both men shook their heads as they took a sip of their drink. "But Brooke totally freaked out. Went on about how she needed me be able to walk and dance…which I will tell you I _don't_ do. Never dance, no matter how much she begs," he explained to him quickly because he hated dancing. It swore it was the devil work or something and couldn't figure out why people enjoyed it. "But it was kinda cute," he told him with a small smile. "Having her all overprotective of me. Telling me she needed me able to do yard work and carry her up the steps when she falls asleep on the couch…run around outside with our kids…"

"Kids, huh?" he raised a brow and Lucas shrugged. "Ya'll discuss stuff like that? Stuff like kids and marriage…"

"Yeah…I mean we've been together for over five years. Brooke wonders about our future, if I want more than just all this."

"Do you? I mean do you want to get married and have kids? Or do you just agree to wanting that because you _think_ that is the next stage of a relationship?"

"I…umm…" he scratched his jaw, the loud squeal of his little sister pulling his attention again across the room and his eyes traveled to the girl who stood up laughing. For a moment, just a brief moment her eyes flickered over to his and his heart skipped a quick beat when she sent him a wink. "Yes…" he paused a moment before nodding. "Yes to all of it…"

"Alright…" he slowly nodded taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

"That was so yummy," Lily licked the chocolate off her finger to giggle.

"It was delicious. Thank you for sharing it with me," Brooke pushed the silver button on the garbage and flipped it open to toss their trash inside.

"Book, can I ask you something else?" Lily wondered as the young girl picked her up to sit her on the counter.

"Shoot Cupcake…"

"You know how Lucas is my brother…"

"I've heard that rumor," she laughed a little crossing her arms.

"Well…would Cady would be mad if I told people you were my sister too?" she wondered biting on her bottom lip and gazed up at her. Brooke swearing her heart hurt a little as she looked down at her.

"Yeah, baby girl, that's fine," she squeezed her tight and kissed her little head. "I can be your big sister too."

"Cool because I wanted one. You know Lukie isn't great at all that girl stuff. Did you know he doesn't like pink?" she gave such a confused look and dead tone Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"Tickled me shocked by that," she brushed her hair over her shoulder and laughed.

"Oh…there you are," they look up to see the older woman walking into the room and Brooke tensed. "Lily, your mother is looking for you."

"Oh ok!" she jumped off the counter and gave Brooke a big hug. "I'll be back. Love you!" she called before sprinting out the room.

"You too Cupcake," she watched her go and suddenly wished for a way out. A way that didn't look too obvious that she was avoiding her. "Weather is nice," she awkwardly announced as she rested her hands on the counter.

"I find it's been a bit cold," her eyes remain on the young girl who fidgets with her necklace.

"What is it about me you don't like?" Brooke tossed her hand up when she couldn't take the loud ticking of the clock behind her anymore. And at the time so over this woman and her attitude. She's tried being nice, she tried ignoring her, she tried everything but it didn't change. She just didn't like her. Might as well finally ask, not like she will think any less of her.

"I never said I don't like you," she swayed into the room and stood before her. "I just don't see where you _fit _into this family."

"I love him," she told her shaking her head. "I'm good to him. I make him happy, what more do you want from me?"

"Happy?" she let out a bitter laugh running her slime finger along the counter. "You think being happy and_ in love_ is what life is all about? That is stupid child; those two things get you nowhere."

"They get you further than being cold and bitter."

"I've met girls like you before. You see him and you see a happy life of being taken care of. You see money and nice homes and anything you wish to have. You don't love _him_; you love the things he can give you…"

"That's not true," she defended, feeling her heart race with the cold look she was receiving.

"Oh honey it's the only thing that is true," she gave a cold skin crawling smile as she shuffled her feet toward her. "You are a hussy; you are what women like to whisper about in the corners. You think it's jealousy, when in reality it's them mocking the fact you think you actually fit into their world," she told her and the young girl swallowed the large lump in her throat. "Lucas likes fighting what we all expect of him but over time he will grow up and mature and do what is expected. I'm only telling you this so you can get out before it reaches that part," she reached to brush her hair of her shoulder and Brooke stiffened up and froze. "Because it would be terrible if you somehow got knocked up and left all alone wouldn't it? Because I can assure you that no one in my family will raise you and your _bastard_ of a child that you made out of _love_," her tone was so gentle but still so cold and Brooke swore nothing in her life hurt more.

"What did you just say?" his tone sharp and cold as he walked into the kitchen. "What just happened?" he glanced at his girlfriend to see tears swelling in her eyes as she glanced away from him.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how lovely these flowers are," Gina fiddled with the vase and slid it to the center of the counter. Lucas shifting his eyes over at his girlfriend who looked like someone just punched her in the gut.

"Brooke…" his tone softened and she quickly turned her head to knock the silly tear that was wanting to fall.

"Yeah…" she cleared her throat and looked at the old woman who seemed to challenge her to say differently. "The flowers…"

"Bullshit!" Lucas cursed and both snapped their heads over at him.

"What did you just say?" Gina twisted to face him, knowing he never cursed in front of her before.

"I said bullshit," he repeated moving toward them.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Karen rounded into the room, her husband's hand in hers. "Lucas…" she looked at her son who looked like he was about to blow.

"I heard what you said, just wanted to see if you would repeat it with me standing here."

"Oh Lucas, don't be silly, nothing was said…"

"Something was said, something clearly upset her," he waved his hand at his girl hating the look of pain all over her.

"Lucas it's not that big of a deal," Brooke tried to defuse the tension but knew it was no use. Once you pissed off Lucas it was hard as hell to get him relaxed. He always seemed to explode before reaching that point.

"It is a big deal if she upset you, Brooke," his tone again flipped when speaking to her.

"Gran, what did you say?" Dan wondered, knowing when it came to family, Gina wasn't the easiest to please.

"I didn't say anything Dan…the girl and I were just talking."

"Brooke!" he threw his hands up annoyed. Brooke gripping tight on his shoulder as her arm came around his chest to hold him still. "Her name is Brooke. It's not that girl, it's not her or a cold stare to show who you are talking about. Her name is Brooke. It's not a hard name…"

"Lucas…relax," Dan moved toward him, knowing his son's temper. Hell, it was the same as his.

"What is wrong with you?" he faced the woman before him, a woman that he really did love but couldn't understand her hate for the brunette by his side. "Why are you so damn bitter? Do you just hate anyone who is happier than you?"

"You aren't happy Lucas; you are in a daze of confusion. A daze all you men seem to get in when a beautiful woman with long legs appears before you. You don't see the big picture."

"And what is the big picture?!" he tossed his hands up confused to what that meant.

"The big picture is you don't belong with someone like her," she ran her eyes up the young girl who this time let the tear fall. "She is not good enough for you…You can do better."

"You don't know anything about her," his jaw locked and Brooke watched as his eyes turned a dark grey.

"Lucas, it's ok," she slipped her hand in his and felt it shaking. "Let's go."

"And you're stupid if you think anyone is better than her…" he hissed and watched as the woman before him eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"You threaten to take all my inherence from me then do it," he challenged with a scary calm smirk slipping across his lips. "You want me to pick, then ask me. Make me pick," he ordered, his left brow popping upward. A sign that the anger in him was bubbling and it made her heart race. She didn't want his; she didn't want him to do something he might regret later. "Ask me to choose…"

"Lucas…come on, quit," she tugged his arm and chewed her lip. "It's not a big deal, let's just go home," she begged but knew the look on his face, his mind was made up.

"You should watch the way you speak to me young man," her tone sharp and Brooke swore she felt the prickle in her words.

"You should watch the way you speak to _her,_" he nodded his head back. "She is _my_ girlfriend. She isn't going anywhere. So ask me to pick…ask because I can assure you that you won't at all like which way I go."

"You would do such a thing? Give up your family for some…some tart," her cold blue eyes cut over at the young girl who just curled behind her boyfriend.

"She is not a tart," he growled. "She is my family," he informed her without a second thought. "She is a better person then all of us and I'm not picking anything over my family. You taking away all of _grandfather's _money isn't going to change a damn thing about my relationship with Lily and my family."

"She isn't worth it Lucas. You will quickly realize it."

"And you will quickly realize I'd rather be in a cardboard box then give her up for your money. Money that I can assure you I don't even want. So you make a decision, you either start showing her respect and accept she will be in my life or you get the hell out of it," he hissed and Brooke swore for a second her heart stopped. "Because I bet all the money you have that she isn't going anywhere"

"Lucas…" Brooke grabbed his hand and the keys off the counter. "Let's go," she pulled him, him holding a pretty intense stare down with the older woman before him. "I'm sorry," she apologized to the room and held up her hand. "Sorry," she awkwardly pushed him through the side door and he yanked his arm away. "Lucas…" she pulled the door closed behind him and quickly moved behind him. "Baby…" she grabbed his hand and released a squeal when he yanked her around him and shoved her up against the car. Giving her a kiss she felt all the way in her toes.

"You're perfect, ok?" his large hands framed her face and he pulled back leaving her breathless. "You are better than all of them in there," he said and she quickly nodded as he knocked the tears away. "Don't let that upset you. That means nothing to me…"

"Lucas…don't say that…"

"You are my future. Nothing else matters ok?" he repeated and she swallowed the large lump in her throat and nodded as she pulled in a long shaky breath. "Ok…" he gave her a gentle kiss and he opened the door for her to climb in.

Her hazel eyes looking back at the home to see his family standing on the doorstep and her heart hurt. She didn't want him in the middle like this; he shouldn't have to be in the middle like this. She wouldn't force him to be in the middle like this. Not when he really shouldn't be at all.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lucas asked as they stepped into the room and hit the light.

"Fine…" she slowly walked in and stood in the middle of the room. Toying with her bottom lip as she thought.

"You sure you don't want to come back to my apartment?" he repeated finding it odd she came back to her dorm room. It was rare she really used it, it wasn't huge but it was a decent size. She had shared it with Kimber, whose dad was loaded with money so he took care of her. But still, Kimber grated on Brooke's nerves often so it was rare she didn't sleep over at his place.

"Yeah," she told him walking over and easing down on her bed. Glancing up at him standing in her room and she swore she could physically feel her heart breaking. "Lucas…" her voice cracked and she pulled in a long breath to relax herself. "We need to talk…"

"Ok….what's up?" he slowly walked over and eased down beside her on the bed. "Hey…" he leaned forward catching the tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he lifted her chin and her eyes closed pulling in a long breath. "Baby, you're seriously freaking me out, what's wrong?"

"God damn it," she stood up gripping her hand in her hair as she tried to calm herself. Knowing she was two seconds away from just diving off the nearest cliff. "I don't want you giving up your family Lucas," she told him as she paced. "I don't want you missing out on great job offers, or anything…"

"Brooke, I told you-"

"Just…just please don't talk," she begged, knowing if he did she would chicken out. "I don't want you doing that. I don't want you fighting with your family or…or giving up what belongs to you. I don't want you doing any of that!"

"Brooke, I told you that it doesn't matter to me. That stuff is just stuff," he said as he stood and moved toward her. "It's unimportant."

"Lucas…"

"No! It is," he repeated again. "That stuff doesn't matter to me. It's just bullshit stuff…you're all that matters to me…"

"Please don't say that…" she pleaded closing her eyes as the tears started to fall.

"Why?" he let out a small laugh, brushing her hair back. "It's true. I love you Brooke," his large hands framed her face to lift it to look at him. Not at all understanding why she was shaking so much. "Why doesn't that matter?" he wondered knocking the tears and her eyes fluttered as she pulled in a long jagged breath.

"Because…" she squeezed her eyes tight, feeling her entire body tremble. "Because I…I don't know if….I feel the same way anymore…" she whispered out so low, if it wasn't for the fact she felt his entire body freeze, she would have sworn he didn't hear it. Opening her eyes, to see his blue eyes turn a dark grey and his lip twitch upward before swallowing hard.

"What?" his voice so broken she wanted to just die right there.

"I…" she went to speak but he stepped back from her and her mouth snapped shut. "I'm sorry…" she apologized hating how much she knew this was going to hurt him. "I just…I'm sorry," she repeated when she came up with nothing.

"I don't understand…" he seemed scary calm as he stared blankly at the wall. "Just the other day you said you did…what do you mean you don't know if you feel the same?"

"Lucas-"

"How don't you know?!" he snapped and she cringed back. "I mean…what did I do?" his tone flipped once again, but this time panic. "What am I doing? I can fix it…Just let me fix."

"It's not you Lucas," she walked over taking his hands in hers. "I just…I'm not that girl anymore. I've grown up and so have you. We want different things."

"I don't want anything different!" he told her and her eyes slammed shut. "I just want you. Why…why are you doing this? Did something happen?" he wondered but she let out a sob shaking her head. "Yes, yes it did. Just tell me what happened," his hands framed her face and lifted it up. Searching her eyes for something to tell him what was happening. "We can fix it, I'll fix it. Please let me fix it," he begged and she let out a sob dropping her head to his chest. "Baby, I promise I can fix it," he repeated dropping his head down to kiss the top of her head.

"There is nothing to fix Lucas…we aren't broken…just aren't right," she told him and felt his heart race under her.

"I don't get that!" he snapped stepping back from her. "How can something like that change so fast? Overnight you not give a damn anymore?!" he questioned but she just wrapped her arms around herself and wiped her tears. "That doesn't happen! You don't just wake up one morning not loving someone anymore!"

"Sometimes people grow apart-"

"Bullshit!" he argued and she took a step back from him. "That is complete bullshit and you know it. Something else is wrong, something else happened."

"Nothing happened, Lucas," she tightened her fist looking up at him. "I just don't," she told him so coldly she swore she watched him break in front of her. His body stiffening, his eyes flickering with pain and his jaw locking tight as he stared at her.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore," he challenged and she swallowed hard. "Don't cry about it, don't tremble and don't look so broken. If you truly don't care, looking me in the eyes and say it," he ordered, standing so close to her his nose grazed across hers as he looked her dead in the eyes. "Say it!" he yelled, the small girl standing there as her entire body trembled. "Yeah," he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "That's what I thought," he shoved past her before opening the door and slamming it behind him. Leaving the broken girl dropping on the floor crying.

* * *

"This movie is terrible," Billie rolled her eyes as she ran her foot up her boyfriend's leg.

"It's not that bad," Lee defended as he tugged her closer to him. "I mean…it's not great…"

"But not terrible," Clay agreed, grabbing the remote and hitting the guide. "But we should maybe scan through the other channels."

"Yes and maybe pick something that isn't fake," Billie laughed at their choice. Apparently it was some film that had one of their favorite actors in it and they swore was going to be awesome. It wasn't. The acting was terrible, the lighting was worse and each scene flipped into the other like it was filmed in someone's basement. Billie was sure whatever budget porn movies used was what they used for this. "I hate watching a movie when you can tell they're acting…"

"Yeah, because you're such an expert on the arts of acting," Clay teased and Lee let out a laugh.

"Well, not trying to brag but I did happen to take a drama class in high school," she said with a matter of fact tone and the boys laughed.

"And you're just the best at it," Lee kissed the top of her head as Clay stood up and moved toward the kitchen.

"I've missed you today…" Lee whispered as he wiggled down on the couch.

"Aw, not have fun with your bromance in there?" she nodded toward the kitchen and he chuckled.

"I do love Clayton, but I prefer doing certain things with you that I can't do with him…" he shrugged, running his finger down her cheek. "Like, though he is a better kisser, you are way better at video games."

"Lee!" she squealed slugging his chest and he let out a laugh.

"I'm kidding baby," he pulled her back into him. "Just kidding," he lifted her chin for a sweet kiss. "You know there is no one else I want but you," he mumbled against her lips, twisting on the couch and she rolled her body up on his. Cupping her hand to his cheek as he went and deepened the kiss.

"Hey, ya'll want a drink or anything?" Clay yelled across the apartment and cut his eyes up to groan at the scene before him. "I need a girlfriend," he grumbled, swearing he watched that way too often. Between Lee and Billie and Lucas and Brooke he never felt so out of the relationship loop. He didn't get how his two friends who used to mock relationships now had been in them forever and he hadn't in years.

He enjoyed being single, but he did really like having a girlfriend.

"Hey man," Clay glanced up to see his best friend entering the apartment. "You ok man?" he wondered glancing down to see blood dripping from his knuckles. "Luke-" he grew a little concerned but he just watched him walk past him and toward the stairs.

Suddenly them all being greeted with a hard slam door.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Don't hate me._

_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Where is he again?" Quinn asked once again and the young girl rolled her eyes._

"_He is at school," she shrugged. "He had a huge essay he had to finish and I told him it wasn't that big of a deal."_

"_It is a big deal Brooke," her friend told her with a shake of her head. "It's your __senior__ prom," she repeated to her and the young brunette wanted to snap. She knew it was her senior your prom, she knew that she had actually been excited about it all year and she would admit when Lucas said he couldn't take her it hurt her heart a little, but she didn't doubt at all he would be here if he could. _

"_Yes and I got to have an amazing prom with him last year," she told her, a little more bite in her tone to prove she wanted to drop this conversation. "I'm ok," she said with a shrug. "Now go find that brother of mine and enjoy your dance, because it is __your __senior prom," she teased and got a laugh._

"_Alright girl, but if you want to cut in at any time let me know," she gave her a sidewise hug and stood up. Glancing up around the room, she watched as all the couples moved to the center of the dance floor and spun around it. Them all smiling big and looking so happy. _

_Searching her phone from her purse, she stood up and moved toward too large French doors and stepped outside. Shivering a bit in the cold she slid the lock on her phone and hit the number two and brought it to her ear. Drumming her fingers on her chin, she leaned on the rail as she waited for him to answer._

"_Hey Pretty Girl," he answered with a small yawn. "How are you?"_

"_I'm ok," she chewed nervously in the night and looked up at the sky. "Just miss you…"_

"_Oh I miss you too baby girl…so damn much," he ran a hand through his hair, truly hating how long it had been since he saw her. She had come up to visit about a month back and since then life had gotten nuts. Though, he was really only an hour away, she got busy with school and finishing up her senior year and he got slammed with midterms and essays. This was going to be the first time in a long month he got to see her and he hated he wasn't there. "Are you having fun?"_

"_Not really…" she mumbled toying with a chipped piece of wood on the rail before her. "I hate dances…"_

"_I know, you do…" he laughed knowing unless they were together they thought they were dumb. Brooke only went to this one because it was her senior year and she thought it was what one does. "What are you wearing?" he smirked and imagined the look he received. _

"_Nothing that would turn you on," she glanced down and gripped the side of her dress. "Probably bore you…" _

"_Don't at all believe that," he objected, swearing his girl could be in a garbage bag and turn him on. "Plus, I haven't had sex in a month…"_

"_Really? I've been having tons," she teased before releasing a giggle. _

"_You aren't funny…" he grumbled._

"_I know I'm not…" she pulled in a long breath and released it, shivering a bit in the cold air._

"_Cold?" _

"_A little," she told him as she stared out at the view before her. There a pause on the other end before it clicked what he just said. "Wait…how did you know I was cold?" she spun around and looked around her. "How did you know I was outside?"_

"_Because I see you…" he smirked and her eyes widened when she turned again trying to find him._

"_Where are you?" she slowly walked down the walkway. _

"_Right…here," he smirked when she turned the last corner and there he stood. "Brooke, I might have to go. There is a sexy brunette and I might have to try to get her number…." He joked and she slowly grinned._

"_Good luck, maybe she can help with the no sex thing you have going on," she teased as she moved toward him._

"_God I hope so," he hung up his phone and crashed his mouth into hers when she got close enough._

"_Mmm…" she moaned, swearing it had seemed like a lifetime since she felt his lips against hers. Slipping her arms up around his neck, she pushed up on her toes and loved more than anything when he deepened their kiss. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled into their kiss as his arms came around her small body. _

"_Had to see you," he pulled back panting. "And I'm the biggest asshole for not being here sooner…"_

"_It's ok…I understood…"_

"_Just because you understood doesn't mean it was right. My mind has just been in a daze with school and midterms I let you get lost in the shuffle of it all and I'm sorry Brooke. So sorry baby girl…"_

"_Well you are here now," she beamed up at him and he grinned._

"_And I sorta got you something," he awkwardly shifted his hand in his pocket, him never great at giving gifts._

"_Why?" her brows pulled to why he would get her a gift. It wasn't anything special. Just another day of many they had been together._

"_Because we've been together for almost a year and a half and I just figured," he bounced the box in his hand and she laughed._

"_You don't have to keep buying me things Lucas," she shook her head at him. Him having this weird habit of making up some excuse to give her something. The first being the necklace that __always__ hung around her neck, then he bought her a bracelet that held all these little charms. Charms that he would surprise her with a new one constantly. _

"_I know that," he rolled his eyes. "But I like getting you things. So here," he thrusted it at her and she shook her head as she pulled open the top and her eyes widen._

"_Luke…"_

"_Do you like it?" he worried and she slowly nodded pulling out the small ring._

"_What…I mean why?"_

"_I know how much you love rings," he told her, grabbing the box and sitting it on the ledge. "And I know how upset you were that you lost that one that you had had forever," he reminded her. She had this one ring she wore all the time, it was simple, nothing flashy. But her mom had gotten it back when she was younger and she really never took it off. But somewhere last month she had lost it and was so upset about it and couldn't find one that looked like it. Made her sad, which in return made him unhappy. He didn't like her upset. _

"_You didn't have to get this though," she looked at the white gold band with the small pink diamond on top. Two smaller diamonds sitting on either side of the smooth band. "Lucas, that ring I got at some small store and cost like fifty bucks," she told him still in awe. "This doesn't look to be fifty bucks…"_

"_So…" he shrugged, taking her hand and slowly sliding it on her finger. "I didn't ask you to pay for it."_

"_I know that, but still. You didn't have to do that," she looked at her and bit her lip._

"_Well, if you don't want it I can take it back," he shrugged and her eyes widened. _

"_No!" she yanked her hand into her chest and covered it. "You aren't taking it back."_

"_So you like it?" his brow arched and she nodded._

"_Yes," she looked at it again before back at him. "I love it," she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "And I love you," she pressed a kiss to his lips and felt him smile._

"_Well good," he grinned slowly taking her hand in his and spinning her around before tugging her close. "Now dance with me," he pressed a kiss to the side of her head as they moved to the music._

"Mmm…Brooke…" he grinned at his dream as he twisted in the bed and inhaled deep. Stretching his arm out beside him he frowned at the empty spot. "Brooke?" he sat up and glanced around the room, finding it empty. His eyes cutting to the spot she normally laid in and saw the cuts on his hands. "Fuck…" he face planted on the bed and ran his hands over his face.

He thought it was a dream. Well more a nightmare. He didn't realize it was real, well until now. His girlfriend broke up with him. Not just a few hours ago his life was perfect and now…now he didn't have her anymore and he didn't know why.

He didn't know what he did. However, he wished someone would tell him so he could fix it.

Rolling his neck around until it popped, he drug himself out of the bed and over to grab some clothes from his dresser and yanked them on. Dropping to sit on his bed, he grabbed his phone and fiddled with it in his hand. Running a hand nervously through his hair he slid the lock and groaned at the background staring back at him. He was going to have to change that. Hit the speed dial on his phone bringing it to his ear and listening to it ring.

"_Hello?" her voice cracked on the other end and his eyes closed._

"Finally you answer," he grumbled knowing the times he had tried to call her last night went unanswered.

"_I know…I'm sorry. My phone died last night and I don't…" she paused shaking her head. _

"Don't have your charger," he glanced over in the outlet beside his bed and frowned. All her stuff was here.

"_I had to wait until Kimber got home so I could use hers,_" _she told him as she picked at her bed. Falling back on top of it and staring at the ceiling as she pulled in a long breath to calm herself._

"Will you come over and talk?" he whispered rubbing the creases in his brow. "Please…"

"_Lucas…"_

"You owe me a talk," he told her his temper flaring a bit. "After five damn years you owe me a thirty minute talk…"

"_Lucas, I just…" she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I don't know if I can. I don't know what to say. I just…"_

"You don't know what to say?!" he snapped, gripping tight on his phone. "After all this time, you don't know what to say?" he repeated her words back and heard her let out a whimper. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered out so low her heart broke. "How am I supposed to fix this if you don't know what to say?"

"_There is nothing to fix Lucas…" she told him shaking her head. "I wish there was but there isn't. People change, people grow apart-"_

"But that isn't what is happening here!" he yelled standing up. "Yes, ok, I'll agree people grow apart and change but how? How can it change when just the other day we were fine? I mean, I know we fight some but…but it wasn't a big fight and I told you I was sorry. I _am_ sorry…"

"_Don't be sorry…you didn't do anything…"_

"I did something," he fought and swallowed the large lump in his throat.

"_Lucas…crap…" she tossed a look over her shoulder and flipped her hand up. "I have to go…"_

"What? Why?"

"_I have class…"_

"Fuck class. You can miss one to talk to me damn it," his anger started to build up and his grip on the phone tightened.

"_I can't, I have a quiz. But I'll call you later ok?"_

"Brooke…"

"_Bye Lucas…" she frowned hanging up._

"Fuck!" he cursed standing up and pacing the room. His hands on his hips as he tried to figure out what he had done. What he had missed. What is the course of just a short time screwed them up so bad. Glancing up in the mirror and staring at himself.

'_You don't know how to love.'_

'_God, you will probably die alone.'_

"Damn it," he snapped rearing back and slamming his fist into the wall. Surprised at the fact it honestly didn't hurt at all. He almost felt numb all over.

"Luke?" there was a knock at the door and he stood still. "You alright man?" Lee stepped inside to look at him. Clay and he had discussed all night what had set the blonde off last night. Trying to decide if they should ask or just let him simmer down. Even though Lee knew exactly what had upset him, he talked Clay into letting him chill. Using the factor he had known him longer and knew how his friend was.

Then when Brooke called this morning to check on him, explained a small amount to Clay what had happened, they knew they had to talk to him. Lee just talked his friend into letting it be him, since he was sure he knew way more about it.

"Fine…" he spun on his feet and started to pick some clothes off the floor.

"You sure?" his eyes trailed to the small dent in the wall before back at the blonde. The wounds on his hand slowly starting to bleed again. "Brooke, called this morning to check on you," he explained when he didn't get a responds to the first question. However, taking notice when the blonde tensed up a fraction. "You know why?" he questioned, knowing the answer but really hoping his friend would tell him.

"I got in a fight with Gina," he lied with ease and Lee slowly nodded. "Wasn't the nicest conversation I've had with her in a long time," he explained, knowing full well that wasn't what Brooke was checking on. However, not wanting to discuss it. If he discussed it, it made it real and real was the last thing he wanted to admit right now.

"Oh…" Lee paused a moment, wondering if his friend would say more. "Where was Brooke last night?"

"She had a quiz today," he shrugged, grabbing his wallet off the nightstand and sliding it in his pocket. "Needed some time to study and I was kinda an ass so just needed some time to cool off."

"Ya'll ok?" he wondered and his friend paused a moment and something flickered through him that Lee had never seen in all their years of friendship. "Luke…"

"We're good," he forced out. Grabbing his iPod and plugging the buds in his ears. "I'm going to go for a jog. Be back in a bit," he hit the play button and pushed past him and out the hall. Down the stairs and quickly shutting the door before anyone else said anything.

"Everything ok?" Billie slipped her arms around his waist and pushed up on her toes.

"No…" he answered honestly with a sigh. "He didn't really say anything happened. Just he fought with Gina…"

"You know how Lucas is," she pointed out and he nodded. "I'm sure they just got in a fight and will be fine. Just give him time to processes it all…"

"She loves him," he defended his friend, really not understanding what she was doing. "She just has a lot going on and not sure how to handle it, but she loves him. He doesn't need to forget that."

"He won't…" she promised, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "They will be fine," she reassured, taking his hand and tugging him toward his room.

"Yeah…" he tossed a final glance at where his friend had left and started to follow her. Not wanting to admit he didn't at all agree with her on that.

* * *

His feet slammed hard on the pavement as he rounded the corner of the large building. He didn't know how long he had been running, an hour maybe, maybe more. He just knew he needed to get out and clear his head, he needed to breath and in that room he wasn't.

Jogging up through where students were littered, his heart slammed into his chest as he stopped to catch his breath. Gripping his sides he pulled in a long breath feeling it burn all the way down. Twisting on his feet his heart stopped a sudden beat at the girl walking out of the building.

Her honestly looking like a mess.

Her hair was in a messy bun with strands falling all in her face. Her glasses sat perched on her nose and her small body being swallowed in a large sweatshirt, _his_ large sweatshirt. That made him feel a little better.

Pulling the headphones from his ears he tucked them in his sweatpants pocket as he slowly started to move toward her. His body freezing completely when he noticed the familiar guy following quickly behind her with a paper in his hand. Lucas not being able to control the rage in him that erupted. Moving faster across the large area then he knew he could run he quickly reached them in time to see her eyes widened.

"Lucas-" she went to stop him, but he quickly gripped onto the boy's collar and slammed him against the hard brick wall. The breath leaving him a short minute at the action.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he seethed, his grip tightening.

"Lucas…its ok, relax…" she touched his arm and felt it shake.

"What did you do to her?" he pushed, suddenly things clicking. "What did you say?"

"Man, relax," Jack chuckled nodding his head at the uncomfortable brunette. Her still having issues of him being around her. "She left out of class early and forgot something," he shrugged it off casually.

"It's true Lucas," she stepped closer, knowing full well he wouldn't go off with her beside him. He knew it scared her and it was rare he ever raised an angry fist around her. "It was just a paper," she held it up and watched his jaw clutch. "Just a paper," she placed her hand over his and eyes widened. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing…" he shoved him into the wall _hard_ and spun on his feet away from them. Clutching his fist to calm him as he moved down a walk way.

"Brooke…" Jack reached for her arm and she yanked it back.

"Don't touch me…" she warned and he held his hands up in defense.

"I know, sorry. All I was going to say is maybe you should give him a second to cool off. He seemed pretty upset."

"He is upset!" she snapped, adjusting her bag on her shoulder and moving after him.

"Brooke, I'm serious…"

"Lucas wouldn't hurt me," she hissed and quickly defended the blonde boy. "It doesn't matter if he is pissed at me or someone else he wouldn't hurt me," her eyes ran over him and his gaze dropped down. "And the _only_ reason you aren't bleeding is because I'm standing here, so leave it alone," she ordered, turning on her feet and quickly moving toward the blonde getting further and further away. "Lucas!" she called and watched him stop dead in his tracks and rest his hands against the wall to calm himself. "Are you ok?" she finally reached him and his eyes cut over with a hard glare at her. "Sorry…stupid question," she released a dry laugh and stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, well you seem to be doing a lot of stupid shit lately," he hissed and her eyes closed.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked again, stepping toward him and watched him pull in a long breath. "Lucas…" she placed her hand on his arm and watched his eyes close tight. "Please don't hurt yourself," she begged and her voice cracked. "It's not worth hurting yourself…"

"Are you kidding me?" his eyes narrowed and she swallowed hard. "You broke up with me Brooke!" he snapped pushing back from her. "You left me and won't give me a reason why!"

"Lucas…"

"What did I do?" he repeated it all not clicking with him. "Baby please just tell me what I did wrong," he pleaded taking her face in his hands and noticing the red puffy eyes, a clear sign of what she spent the night doing.

"You didn't do anything wrong…" she repeated to him because he hadn't done anything. "You're perfect Lucas…"

"I'm not and I know that, but you are ok with it," he told her and she closed her eyes. "You accept me for how I am and you love me," he whispered and she let out a whimper. "Don't you?" his voice cracked, replaying the night in his head.

"You deserve better and will find better," she told him and watched as pain flashed over his blue eyes. "You will find someone who will love you in a way I've never done."

"I don't want anyone else," his throat grew tight and he shuffled his feet forward pushing her up against the wall. "I want you. What am I supposed to do without you?" he whispered, his lips hanging dangerously close to hers and she sucked in a quick breath.

"I have to go…" she shook her head but his grip tightened on her. "Lucas…" she looked up in his blue eyes that always got her and felt her heart chip that much more.

"Don't leave me…" he begged and she released a whimper. His voice sounding so pained and childlike it shattered her.

"I have too…" her eyes closed just confusing him more. "I have too," she repeated leaning up on her toes and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I never wanted to hurt you…I'm so sorry," she told him and his brows pulled so lost. "The last thing I ever wanted was to see you hurt…I'm sorry," she yanked herself away from him. Turning on her feet and moving away from him.

The blonde watching her go and still just so damn confused.

* * *

_Well hope you like it!_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you on crack?" her door slammed and her eyes squeezed tight. Grabbing her hand tight on her pencil she pulled in a long breath to calm herself. She knew this was going to come, she honestly expected it to happen sooner.

"Clay…"

"When you first told me I thought it was a joke," his tone louder than it normally got with her. "I thought you had some lame fight you two have and it put you both in a grumpy mood. Turns out you _seriously_ broke up with him…what the hell, Brooke?"

"Clay," she spun in her chair to face him, him honestly wanting to admit she looked like shit. "I love you, but it's not really anyone's business about what goes on in my relationship."

"Oh don't give me that shit," he flipped his hand at her. "All the times you weigh in on _my_ relationships proves I can get into your business. Plus, on top of that I'm not just some friend you've known for a short period of time. I'm your brother, if it involves you it's my business," he pointed out and she knew he was right on that. She was always so protective of him, especially after Quinn, that she was always in his business about the girls he…well he didn't date them; she didn't know what they were. "And he is my best friend."

"I know, I know he is, but it's all really complicated," she tried to explain and his brows creased confused.

"Since when?"

"Since I realized Lucas and I have been together over five years and I'm the _only_ relationship he has ever had," she pointed out but he still seemed lost. "I mean, yes ok he has had _flings_ and in high school we all know he didn't have many lonely nights but it doesn't change that college are the years when you find out who you are and date and enjoy life. He hasn't done that…"

"He hasn't done that because he doesn't want to do that Brooke. He loves you, he doesn't think twice about the fact he didn't date around."

"He doesn't now, but what about five years from now? Ten? What if one day he wakes up and realizes he didn't experience all these things because of me. He didn't get to know what he truly wanted and didn't want in a relationship because he stayed in the only one he had ever been in," she told him, swearing that in her mind made sense. "Plus, he got offered and incredible internship and admitted he didn't take it because of me," she said and he frowned shaking his head.

"Brooke…"

"I don't want that on my mind all the time, Clay. And though I hate to admit it Gina makes some amazing points," her voice chipped a little as she twisted her mouth. "I don't want him fighting with his family because of me. I don't want him having to choose between us because that isn't right. When it comes to family there is no choice and I don't want him to miss out on things or do something rash that in a few years he regrets. I want him to do stuff, experience life and _if_ he wants to come back to me and figure things out, we will."

"Sounds like you're searching, Brooke. Searching for anything to break up with him and push him away and that doesn't make sense to me. To anyone. It's like one day you woke up and just decided all this…"

"I've been thinking about this a long time Clay," her tone sharp, because she had. She had been playing this back and forth for weeks. "It wasn't just something I woke up one day and decided. I want what is best for him and I want him to not do something because of me. I want him to not do something because _he_ wants that. Otherwise one day he will blame me for things he gave up. If we are supposed to be, we will be whether we break up now or not."

"I don't think it works like that, Brooke," he walked over and sits down on the edge of her bed. "I get what you're trying to do, I do understand it," he said first because he to a point got it, but didn't mean he agreed. "But it doesn't work like that. You can't just force him to date other people and take some job and pretend to be ok with it. Yes, ok you're the only girl he has dated, but to him that doesn't matter because he got the _right_ girl," he pointed out and she sniffled knocking the tear. "Brooke, he isn't handling this well. He needs you…"

"I don't want him resenting me. I don't want his family hating me," her voice broke and she gave a shrug. "I want him happy and I just…I don't know if I can do it anymore. I'm so tired of trying to prove I deserve him. I just want him to do all the things they expect him to do and things I know he can do."

"Brooke…" his tone clear and she knew exactly what he thought about her mindset right now. However it didn't change her mind. Nothing was worse than walking into a room knowing no one thought you belonged there. "You love him…"

"I'm always going to love him," she told him because that wasn't even in questioned to her. "But I _need_ him to do this. I need him to not give up his life for me, because everyone knows if it wasn't for me he would have left this shit town years ago."

"Maybe, but you can't just decide his life for him, Brooke. Just because in your mind you think breaking up with him will magically make him do all these things, doesn't mean he will do it. Plus, you are hurting him. You honestly think his family will welcome you back with open arms when it's all said and done? What if this logic is right? What if he goes off to D.C or New York or I don't know damn Arizona and works and lives and all of a sudden meets someone," he shots that angle and she tried the best she could not to show the pain that would cause her. "What then Brooke?"

"Then…then I guess he and I weren't meant to be…"

"All the shit you two have been through together and you honestly think that?" he questioned, not trying to hurt her feelings but just trying to understand. Yes of course he got the whole family thing. He knew how hard it was on her to think his family hated her, but it wasn't his family. It was Gina and a few cousins and one Great Aunt. People who honestly didn't know her and didn't know how good she was to him, and didn't understand just how crazy Lucas was about her. "Brooke, he is hurting and he doesn't think you love him anymore…" he told her when she didn't answer his question and she bit hard on her lip.

"If that's what he has to think to go, then…then I have to let him think that."

"I just don't understand," he shook his head. "You say you love him, you say you don't want him hurting but _you_are the one doing all that. You keep preaching it's complicated but it's really not. You love him, you be with him. And if he _truly_ loves you then he won't ever hate you or resent you or anything you think. He is a big boy Brooke. He makes his own choices and if you are so damn worried he will miss out on some great opportunity then _you_ sacrifices and move your ass wherever the hell he goes."

"Clay…"

"Nothing is keeping you here," he stood up to leave. "But if you are just going to be so cowardly and take the easy way out because you're tired of trying to prove you deserve him, well maybe you two aren't supposed to be. But trust me, I can promise you that being noble and letting him go because you _think_ it's what is best for him is shit. I've been there, Brooke, I didn't fight for my relationship because I thought we were young and should _experience _life and dating. Now she is engaged to someone else…"

"Bubba…"

"Think about that, because I can promise you, you wouldn't deal well him being with someone else. I can also assure you that the pain you feel the first time you hear that news, doesn't ever go away."

"It's complicated…" she repeated and he let out a dry laugh shaking his head.

"So you keep saying…" he rolled his eyes and moved toward the door. "But I honestly think you're lying and just so damn scared of it all. What I have no clue…" he walked out and slammed the door and she pulled in a long breath.

"Damn it," she released out in a broke sob and dropped on her bed. Hating no one got it, no one would get it. And she really didn't know how to explain it.

* * *

Tossing the ball up in the air, he caught it as it fell back down. Doing it over and over as he laid on his bed thinking. It had been almost a two weeks since his girlfriend broke up with him and he still wasn't sure how to handle it.

She wouldn't talk to him, not really. And if she did she would just cry swearing he didn't do anything wrong and she was sorry. It didn't make sense to him. If he didn't do anything wrong and she was sorry then why didn't she just take him back? He had been spending every moment this week trying to replay back the past few weeks. Tried to recall when she flipped, when she changed around him and what he had done leading up to that to make that happen. But he really couldn't come up with anything. Yeah, sometimes they would bicker but that was couples. They were two different people of course they wouldn't agree on everything. However, even when they were fighting she was still telling him she loved him, still making plans for their future and being with him in every sense of the world. Hell, the morning before she broke up with him they slept together. If she was going to break up with him, stopped loving him why would she do that? Why not just push him away and not sleep with him. It was baffling to him.

"Fuck…" he tossed the ball to the side and ran his hands over his face. Grabbing his phone beside him to see she once again ignored the text message he had sent her. He never felt like this before, he didn't know it was possible to feel like this. He didn't know how to explain it other than the feeling of something missing, of almost being lost and like someone was stabbing him in the chest over and over again.

He never had his heart broken before, but if this was what one consisted of it sucked ass and he never wanted to feel it again.

Rolling from his bed he grabbed his wallet off the dresser and slipped his phone in his pocket. Slipping on some shoes he opened his bedroom door and headed down the steps, hearing his friends talking and laughing as he entered the room.

"Hey man," Nathan sat up on the couch to look at his cousin. "Nice to see you are alive," he tried to joke, swearing he hadn't seen him all week. Other than going to practice and sometimes class, he had just kept himself locked into his room. Even his roommates commented how they would go a couple days not seeing him and they lived together.

"Yeah," he walked past the group and over to search for his keys.

"Whatcha looking for?" Haley wondered, honestly feeling her heart hurt as she looked at her friend. Lucas came across tough, and honestly he really was, but there was also this vulnerable side to him that seemed to pop up when Brooke was involved. She knew over the years the young brunette loved him but she would swear to anyone it wasn't half of the way the blonde loved her. He held her on this high pedestal that swore she never did wrong. He on many occasions stated she was _his perfect girl_. That being so, she could only imagine the pain he was experiencing right then.

Ignoring them some he yanked open a drawer and blinked quickly at the object inside. Picking it up to stare at it and Haley didn't like the look on his face.

"Luke…" she spoke and moved over toward him. Frowning at the picture he was staring at. It wasn't anything major, just a photo she had actually snapped on a trip they took last year to the mountains. They had done it every year since their senior year of high school, was actually supposed to go in a few weeks. But while on the trip Lucas had taken Brooke out on the balcony to watch the snow fall and randomly pulled her close and started to dance with her. It wasn't something people saw often, but in their moments of it being just them it happened on many occasions. But she was grinning up at him while his head rested against hers and he grinned down at her and Haley just caught it in time to snap it. Lucas rolled his eyes at the photo; Brooke swore it was her favorite they had ever taken.

In that moment he actually thought about burning it.

"Whatcha looking for buddy?" she repeated hating the pain that flashed through his eyes. Watching him swallow hard before clearing his throat and putting the photo back into the drawer.

"I need my keys…" he mumbled and ran his sleeve under his nose. "I umm…" he glanced around the room at everyone looking at him. "Fuck…" he let out a dry laugh and turned back from them, not wanting to see all the pity looks he was receiving.

"Want to go somewhere?" Haley suggested with a slight shrug.

"Yeah," he nodded going somewhere sounding real good. He didn't want to be here anymore. Everything in his house reminded him of her and it was driving him mad.

"Ok, let's go," she grabbed her keys off the counter and her purse from the couch. "We'll be back later," she pressed a kiss to Nathan's lips before grabbing her shoes. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Lucas stood a moment before glancing up at his friend. Lee's eyes focused on his phone and his brows creased to who he was talking to. His friend had been so weird with him lately that he couldn't figure it out.

"Ok," Haley looped her arm through his and tugged him out of the apartment. "Where do you want to go?"

"Honestly?" he raised a brow and she nodded, knowing wherever he wanted to go and whatever he wanted to do she was on board with.

* * *

"Oh…" Haley held her hand to her mouth and cringed. "That was…eww…" she shivered and he for the first time in days chuckled.

"Most are," he shot back the clear liquid and felt it burn all the way down. "But the way they make you feel is pretty awesome…"

"Which way is that?" she wondered, knowing since they arrived at this small bar he hadn't talked much. He more just ordered them a drink, the bartender seeming to know him pretty well, and then shot back shot after shot.

"Numb," he mumbled against the rim of the glass before throwing another back.

"Working through the pain?" she wondered and he cleared his throat as he held his finger up for another drink. "Lucas…" she touched his arm and he glanced down, peeling the label off his empty beer bottle. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Thanks," he took the new beer and took a long sip.

"Miss her?" she asked but knew it was a dumb question. She just didn't know how to go about talking to him about it. Lucas was not a feelings person, he didn't talk about them, he didn't show them, he just was how he was. Which didn't shock her much that during the last couple weeks he more just shut himself off from everyone.

"Yeah…" he answered after a long moment and against started to toy with the label. "I just…" he pulled in a long breath and slowly released it. "For the last five years she has been my constant. No matter what happened I saw her and talked to her every day and when the day was shit she listened to me bitch and when something great happened she was the first one I call and now…now I don't know what to do," his voice cracked a little and Haley felt pressure build in her eyes. "I mean…she has to come back to me, right?" he turned to face her and she felt the tear slip down her cheek.

"Yeah," she reached to touch his cheek, swearing she saw his eyes start to glaze over and not from the alcohol. "Yeah, I think she will…"

"I don't know what I did. She won't talk to me. She just seems so empty and I don't know why. I'm supposed to know what is going on with her. I'm supposed to know her better than anyone and I can tell something isn't right but I can't figure out what."

"She loves you Lucas, I know she does. However, she is scared. You two have been together so long and she…she's afraid you are giving things up because of her. She is scared one day you're going to resent her."

"Why? Why would I ever do that?"

"I don't know Luke. I can't figure it out myself."

"Do you think she is cheating on me?" he asked the question that had been racing through his mind all week. "Do you think she cared about someone else and is too afraid to just tell me that?"

"I…" she opened her mouth to answer but snapped it back shut. She didn't think Brooke was cheating…or cheated. She didn't want to think she was but…but she was acting so weird and defensive with everything she had no clue. Plus in the last two weeks she had completely seemed to cut herself out of all their lives. Other than talking to Lee, she just seemed to shelter herself from everyone.

"You think she is…"

"She loves you Lucas," she told him quickly. Hoping her silence didn't send him into a panic. "She has a lot going on but she does love you."

"Well she has a great way of showing it," he tipped back his drink. Honestly at this point wanting to drink the whole damn bar if it would get him to get her off his mind for even five minutes.

* * *

Shuffling his feet up the steps, he fiddled with the keys in his hand as he slumped against the wall by the door. Closing one eye he widened the other as he studied the key hoping it was the right one.

Weaving side to side he slipped the key into the lock and gave a small cheer of excitement when he realized he found the right one and it slowly clicked open. Opening the door to the dark room, he stumbled inside and shut it behind him. Knocking off his shoes, he stripped from his pants and shirt as he climbed up in the bed beside the small figure, slipping under the warm sheets, her feet felt like ice as they touched his and he tugged the sheet over him.

"Lucas?" he felt her stir in the dark room when his lips touched her bare shoulder. Flipping over, her heart pounded in her chest to find the blonde boy. "What are you doing?" she questioned confused to why he was there in her room.

"I miss you," he slurred a bit, brushing her hair from her face. "And I haven't slept in almost two weeks…."

"Luke…" she frowned, knowing he always had issues sleeping alone. Ever since high school, if she wasn't beside him he just didn't sleep. He would toss and turn all night and once he got his own place she swore he slept alone _maybe_ two times a month. And those two times he just accepted he wouldn't sleep and wait for her the next day.

"I just lay there…thinking about you…missing you…wanting you…" he wiggled closer and her heart pounded hard in her chest.

"Lucas…please…" she pleaded, feeling his hand graze up her leg making her shiver. "You're drunk…" she placed her hand on his chest, trying to push him back some.

"So?" he tried to raise a brow but in his state it really not doing much. "Doesn't mean I'm lying…"

"I know you aren't lying…" she nodded because he wasn't. She didn't doubt he missed her. "But you can't do this…you can't just drink yourself stupid…"

"Why not?" his anger flickered through him. "My girlfriend broke up with me and is giving me a dumb ass reason for it," he hissed and her gaze dropped. "If drinking is the only way I can force myself to half understand it, that's what I'll do…"

"I don't want you doing this," she frowned, taking his hand and stroking the cuts along his knuckles. Them looking a lot better than they did a week ago.

"Then take me back and I won't…" he shrugged like it was so simple.

"Lucas…" she frowned, leaning her head to rest against his. "I wish it was that easy…"

"It is…"

"It isn't," her voice cracked and she shook her head. "It's the furthest from that easy…"

"I don't understand Brooke…what happened?" he pushed to know, it still so confusing to him. "What went wrong? We were good…I mean…" he licked his dry lips and she swallowed hard. "I was good to you, wasn't I? I know I screwed up a lot but I…I wasn't bad to you…"

"You were perfect to me," she whispered, running her hand over his cheek. "You were the perfect boyfriend and have grown up into the perfect man and that isn't the issue here. The way you treated me isn't what is wrong."

"Then what is wrong?!" his anger flared up and she sniffled, feeling the pressure build in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried, dropping her head to his chest, curling her arms up around his neck and she clung him tight.

"Brooke…" his anger once again deflated as his arms wrapped around her. Her letting out a sob in his chest and he squeezed his eyes tight. "Baby don't cry," he begged, tangling his hand in her hair. "Please don't cry…"

"I can't help it," she clung tighter as another sob broke. "I don't want to hurt you…but I don't want you hating me either."

"I could never hate you," he cupped her cheek and pulled her back to look at him. "You're going through something and I get that, but…but I would never hate you," he repeated as a hot tear dropped from her face to his cheek.

"You might," she let out a dry laugh, running her hand over his cheek. "And then what do I do?" she whispered and his brows pulled together so completely lost to what she was talking about.

"Did something happen? Did someone do something or say something to you?" he pushed and her eyes squeezed tight. "Just tell me…" he stroked her cheek and watched her bottom lip tremble. "Tell me love," he whispered and her eyes flew open to look at him. "Tell me and whatever it is we will fix it."

"It can't be fixed," she let out a broken laugh, resting her head against his. "It happened…it's done."

"What happened?" he felt his temper start to build but knew he couldn't explode. As frustrated as he was, as much as he just wanted to shake her and yell for her to tell him what was wrong he knew he couldn't. He exploded and she would run back the other direction and being as this was the most he got her to talk to him in the last two weeks he didn't want to do that. However, he would admit that alcohol in him was making that not exploding thing really difficult. "Is there someone else?" he whispered his biggest fear and her eyes squinted in the corners looking at him.

"What?"

"Do you care about someone? Did you sleep with someone else?" he wondered, swallowed the large lump in his throat as he looked at her. "I mean…we all screw up," he told her, honestly the thought of her being with someone else making him sick. "I screw up all the time…"

"Lucas…"

"And if that happened, we…we'll figure it out. I'll get over it," he promised, pulling in a breath knowing that would be hard to do. "I mean, maybe I messed up. Wasn't giving you enough attention or maybe I wasn't seeing the signs something was wrong and someone took advantage of that and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. That's my fault…"

"Why do you keep doing this?" she shook her head at him. "Why do you keep blaming yourself for everything?"

"Because I did something wrong," he mumbled out like a small child and her eyes closed. "And I'm sorry. I never would do anything to hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you. So whether it's my family or our friends or someone on the street, just tell me and they will never know. We won't tell them and we will deal with it and handle it," he promised and her heart literally broke with that. That he would do that; just take blame on all of it, when in reality nothing was his fault.

"Lucas, stop saying anything is your fault. Nothing is your fault, ok?" she made clear and his eyes flashed over with something.

"I can't believe it," he whispered and blinking the pressure in his eyes. "I can't believe there was nothing I did wrong because otherwise you wouldn't leave me…I mean, we were perfect. Literally one day we were right and then the next day, hell not even the next day, the next couple hours something flipped and you left," he reminded her of the day. "I told them to go straight to hell because I saw a future with you. And you said you loved me…"

"I know… I know I did…"

"How does it change that fast?" he questioned. "And where the hell was I when it happened?"

"I wish I could get you to understand," she frowned. "We have been together so long, Lucas. And aren't there things you want to experience? Don't you want to do things without me holding you back?"

"There is nothing I want to experience if you aren't there," he told her and she released a sigh. "There is nothing I do in my life that ever fears you are holding me back," he twisted on the bed to lie beside her. Running his hand over her cheek and stroking his thumb over her soft lip, the lips he had thought about all the time, the lips he hadn't felt in days and the lips that as they rested in front of him he wanted so badly to touch. "I love you," his eyes lingered on her lips before they trailed up to meet her violet eyes. "There is nothing in my entire life I've loved the way I do you. That has to count for something, right?"

"Yeah…" she blinked and the tear trailed out. "That counts for a lot…"

"So…can't you just tell me what's wrong?" he begged and she swallowed the large lump staring at him. Her heart pounding so hard in her chest she knew he had to hear it. She wanted too, she wanted to tell him everything that was going on but she didn't think it was that easy. She didn't want him hating her. It would destroy her if he hated her.

"I can't…" her voice broke and he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry," she flipped away from him, knowing she looked into those eyes of him any longer she would completely cave on everything. "I'm so sorry," she repeated and when he heard her break into a cry his heart broke more.

Even though he didn't understand what was wrong with her, she was hurting and he hated that. Her hurting was the last thing he wanted.

"It's ok," he wiggled closer to her and wrapped his arm around her small body. Curling into him, she laced her fingers through his as he held her tight. "We will figure it out," he kissed the back of her head as she released a cry. "And I won't push you until you want to tell me…"

"Lucas…" she started shaking her head but his grip just tightened as he lifted himself up to press a kiss to her neck.

"Don't be upset…" he told her and his eye lids quickly became heavy. Breathing in her sweet scent he wanted to curse how it started to relax him. "Everything is going to be ok…I promise…"

"You don't know that Lucas," she whimpered. "You don't know at all what is going to happen…"

"Yeah I do," he murmured against her soft skin and closed his eyes. "Just don't cry anymore baby girl. Everything will be fine…" he repeated, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to stop crying because her life was shit and her life was shit because she was confused and she knew that no matter what she did her heart was just going to constantly hurt.

* * *

_Sorry I've been slacking on updates! My computer went all weird and I couldn't type on it! So sorry, loves!_

_Please review!_


End file.
